Behind the Scenes
by Links brother101
Summary: Locke Avalon is Link's younger brother and is in love with Llia but will he be able to confess his feelings in time before something terrible happens pairings will be IliaXOC LinkXZelda Sorry about the mix up i have calling Ilia Llia thanks to the guest that told me right
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story called Behind the Scenes. This story involves link, Zelda, Llia and many other characters the main character of this story is Locke Avalon. Locke is related to link as his brother but no one knows that he truly is. Anyway enjoy the story oh before I forget I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Paring will be OCXLlia, LinkXZelda.**

Ever hear of the story of the hero of Twilight. How Link Avalon rescued the princess and his childhood friends. Well after that happened Link returned back to the village of Faron thinking that Ganondorf was dead and peace would return right? Ha ha ha ha yeah like that would happen. Ganondorf never truly died yeah I get that you all saw him stabbed through the heart by the master sword. My name is Locke Avalon I live in the village of Faron. I was considered the town wimp by everyone they would sneer behind my back saying "look there is goes what a coward running away from a fight." Don't get me wrong it hurt terribly but I found myself becoming emotionless that was until that day. It was a normal day I wake up in the bushes these were my home for I was an orphan the local bullies would always find me. This day was no different… I was only 11 at this time this is right before link left and Llia was kidnapped by Lord Bulbin. It was a bright morning a couple of days before the Hylian Festival everyone had a date well everyone except me, the village orphan. No matter for I could not even walk through town without getting looks, then I ran into him. "Hey wimp gonna run away again today?" the person who said this was Yurlin. He was a 5"9 brunette who was the village bully and no matter where he went he had his lackeys with him. "Yurlin please just leave me alone I don't want to deal with you today." I say as I begin to walk away. I knew that a confrontation was going to take place I tried to run away but they were too fast.

_***PUNCH***_

"Thought you could get away from me huh."

_***PUNCH***_

"Well newsflash coward no one ever escapes Yurlin"

_***PUNCH***_

"Well I'll make sure that you will never forget this day."

As I layed there being beaten waiting for the blessed unconscious world of my mind I suddenly felt the weight being lifted off me. No punches or kicks then I heard her voice. "YURLIN!" "What Iliaa this does not involve you stay away." "what do you think you are doing beating up on a defenseless kid like that?" at this point I did not know who was sticking up for me but all I know is that I was no going to die I listened to the conversation between the two kids and the bully. The girl called Llia was enraged she used a bunch of words that I would not want people to hear coming out of my mouth. I chuckled as I heard Yurlin scream like a girl as he ran away. I blushed damn my teenage hormones they can't leave me alone for more than ten minutes I'm supposed to be the village wimp I don't show emotion I most definitely do not blush i… "Are you alright?" "Hmmmm?" Way to be smooth Locke I think as I mentally face palm myself. She giggles "What's wrong never talked to a girl before?" Dear goddesses help me. "No I am the village loner and I will always be that way thank you for your help but I will be leaving now." As I walk away I thank whatever goddesses are up there for a chance to get away. Later that night I can't get this girl out of my head I decide to visit my one friend, Link Avalon. Link has blonde hair and blue eyes and was in the heart of every girl he was in their eyes the perfect man. Little did he know that I was his younger brother I knew and in order to prevent anyone from noticing later on a changed my hair color but more of that later. I walked up to link as he was playing Zelda's lullaby on his orcania. He was a master playing it as I listened I felt thrilled yet terrified. "Hey Link" I say as I approach. "Hey Locke what's up?" he says as he stops playing. "Well Yurlin beat the crap out of me again." He rises to his feet "That no good bully I don't care what the village says your as much as a villager as me." He says enraged. "Link relax I have always been a loner it's only natural that the village won't accept me." "If you're beaten up why are you not unconscious that's how I usually find you before I take care of Yurlin?" "Well a girl came and helped me her name was Iliaa I think…" I say blushing. Link looks over at me surprised by the blush that appeared on my face. "Is the great loner Locke crushing on the mayor's daughter?" "Of course not wait… WHAT she's the mayor's daughter!" Crap this is not good if she says anything to her father I'm done for. "Um Link I have to go before she does anything irrational." I say as I run off "Locke it's good to see you making new friends." Says Link as he watches my fading figure. I run as fast as I can before I hear the bushes rustle as I hear that I run even faster for I know that monsters have been getting closer and closer to the village then I see the Mayor's house as I sneak up to listen to the conversation "Dad Yurlin is getting out of control today he beat up the loner." I flinch as I hear my nickname "Ilia I know how much of a heart you have but we cannot protect a loner." I shake my head I knew it all people were the same they were all coldhearted. "NO hat loner is an innocent kid with or without your support father I will defend him." I gasp oh crap did I do that out loud. "Who's there?" I hear the Mayor say. Just then a Bulbin come out of the bushes. It charges toward the house and I hear Llia gasp. "Noooo!" I yell as I charge toward the bulbin the bulbin did not see it coming so when I pulled my knife on it it pulled out his sword. Sigh I hated using knives but in this case it was nesscary I parried his swipe and used my secret move shadow blend I'm not really sure how I learned these moves but I have been using them since a young age to get my food so it works I guess. The bulbin screeches in pain as I stab it through the chest but there are more of them about 20. "Well come on then I can take all of you for the glory of Hyrule!" I slash and hack but there are just too many this is it I think I know that I'm going to die but I'll go out swinging at least "SHADOW MERGE!" argh it hurts but the shadows merge with me. I feel their hate but it feels good. "Goodbye world…" I fade into darkness. "Argh no mother father please don't leave me…" more darkness. I wake up to find myself in a hut. WAIT a hut "Crap they found me I was not supposed to go into la la land I have to leave now." I hear the door opening "h-hello." Crap I have to get out of here now. "Goodbye." I say as I jump out the window and make a break for the forest. As I run past people they stare I have to leave before she finds me. I jump over the gate with inhumane speed. I hear something behind me and I speed up my heart racing for I know it's her I can tell "Locke Wait!" crap she's coming she is pretty fast for a girl I hear laughing and I look up to see Link laughing "you idiot help me before she catches me I don't want to go back there." I yell then I see her crap she's right behind me "Shoot um thanks Link but I have to go before um shoot run!" I hightail it out of there. I run until I find my bushes and jump in to them "safety." I murmur as I nestle into the soft pile of leaves. Then I hear footsteps I freeze up and climb into the nearby tree and watch Llia come out of the bushes. Phew close one she almost found my spot. Then she suddenly walks away "hmmm she's giving up already?" I wonder to myself. I relax in the tree thinking about what happened wait I killed over 20 bulbins by myself. I hear more footsteps "Rusl he lives around here somewhere." "Link are you sure that this boy can help us?" "Rusl have I ever steered you wrong before?" "No but I'm wondering why him?" "Him because you know what the village is saying about him he's a hero he saved Llia and the mayor he single handily defeated over 20 bulbins by himself that's as many as I killed before when the village was attacked." "Fine but where is he?" I jump out of the tree and brush myself off before looking a Rusl. Rusl was one of the village guards his duty is to protect the village from threats. "How can I help you Link?" I ask coldly for the village has always treated me different. "Rusl has heard about your exploit last night and wants to offer you a position in the guard alongside of me." "What you want me to join the guard?" I gasp. I never thought that this would ever happen. "Locke will you accept this position?" Rusl asks "I-I don't know what to say I accept." "Good meet me at my house tomorrow for duty." Rusl says as he walks away. "Oh by the way you will be stationed at the mayor's house for your duty." I freeze up "oh no not her anyone but her…" I turn around to see Link laughing as he walks away with Rusl "Link I will get you for this." I moan as I think about what I'm going to get myself into. As I lay dreaming that night I dream of the goddesses calling my name as I reach out to touch them I wake up. Its early morning and I wander into the village. I feel extremely awkward as I see people staring at me and the knife that is attached to my side. Dang I forgot to clean it this morning sigh I'll have to do it later. I walk up to Rusl's house and see Link standing there as I walk up he waves I wave back. "Good morning Locke." "Morning Link." I notice Rusl's son Colin and his wife Uli watching us out the window Then Rusl opens the door. "Good morning sir." Link and I say. "Good morning soldiers." Rusl says in good nature. "Link today your on patrol keep an eye out for monsters around town and for Locke." Rusl laughs. "You will be accompanying Ilia today to help her prepare for the festival." My jaw drops "NO anything but that please hell I will even do latrine duty just not that." I plead "soldier are you disobeying a direct order." Rusl says with a gleam in his eye. "No sir I'll get right on it." I say walking away sulking. I reach her house and knock on the door I gulp when I hear footsteps. "Hel-"Ilia gasps "it's you!" I gulp "yeah it's me." She jumps at me yikes girls the scariest beings on the planet. "You why did you run away from me!" crap she's angry and I have to deal with this today. "S-sorry I um I." crap she looking at me the death glare my body is telling me to get the hell out of there now. Before I can she grabs me and drags me into the house. Link meanwhile was watching chuckling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to my story thanks again for coming back and reading I do not own the legend of Zelda or any aspects except for Locke. This chapter mainly focuses on Link and Zelda from Locke's View. Again Review and rate Please.**

**Locke's view**

Crap this day just got 10 times worse now I'm trapped in Ilia's house and I'm stuck guarding here. Dear goddesses if there is anything you can do please help me. Crap here she comes again. "So your names Locke am I correct?" "Yes my name is Locke and before you ask I am an orphan and the village loner." I say in a huff. Did I mention that I hate tight cramped spaces? Goddess I hate this house I can't feel the wind in my hair uh oh she's looking at me again. "Again I ask why did you run away from me." "First of all I'm the village loner in case you did not know loners tend to stay away from people." Goddess she dense. I stand up and walk toward the door "Now Rusl has told me to escort you today and help you with the festival." "Really? Since when do you take orders from another?" she did not just say that I Locke do not take orders. I whip around toward her "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF? THE ONLY REASON IM EVEN HELPING YOU IS BECAUSE IM ON THE VILLAGE GUARD!" crap she's crying now I have done it. "Hey look I'm sorry I did not mean to yell please don't cry. Tell you what I will help you with whatever you need ok?" she whips her head up "Promise?" She then giggles "I can't believe that you fell for that trick." Before I can even retort she runs out the door. I walk out after her and mentally sigh this is ridiculous being forced to escort this girl all around town meanwhile Link gets to go and do whatever he wants. Llia walks to the local market and tells me to wait outside. As I stand there I clean my blade still smeared with bulbin blood. "Dear goddesses how long must I be punished before I get on your good graces again I moan.

**Link's View **

I watch Locke with interest as he walks with Ilia towards the market. I laugh as I see Locke moping around because of Llia. "Hmmmm studying our latest guard eh Link?" Rusl jokes. "Yeah I just want to make sure that Ilia does not kill the kid." "I would not worry about it Link and as for you Rusl you should be working now hmmmm" Says Uli Rusl's very pregnant wife. We both sweat drop yeah she can be very scary when she want to be. "Fine oh Link by the way you got a letter today from you know who." I turn an instant shade of red. "Rusl that is a private matter." "But this is the princess we are talking about the next leader of Hyrule." I ran at this point. Now I know what you all think I'm dating the princess. Wrong we are merely friends that send letters to each other now and then. I reach my tree house and open the door to see a letter stamped with the royal family's symbol. I open the letter and it goes like this.

**Dear Link,**

**How are you doing this is not a formal letter so do not reply princess Zelda just regular Zelda. I am writing you to tell you that I will be coming to the Hylian Festival now do not panic I will not need an escort I'll be coming in disguise. I can't wait to see you again.**

**Zellie **

My jaw drops she is coming here and in less than two days I have to get ready crap today of all days. As I race out the door I yell "Rusl!" there is too much to do.

**Locke's View**

As I sit in a tree above the store I begin to ponder why I even am here I mean yeah I was offered a position as a guard but why? Why would anyone want the village loner as a guard? Oh well I guess it's better than nothing. While waiting for Ilia I notice Yurlin and his chumps walking towards my tree. "Oh goddess not today Yurlin I have a job to do." I moan "well I heard that the village baby got a job as a guard hmm they must be losing their touch they will let anyone in ha ha ha." He laughs cruelly. Ilia was watching from the window the clerk told her to stay in the shop until the bullies left. I jump down from the tree "Yurlin just leave before things get complicated." I say calmly. "oh yeah what are you going to do cry me to death?" he taunts before I knew what was happening I felt his punch to my gut I groan in pain as I feel more connect. "Think you're a big man huh well let me put you down to size." I feel something emerging from me. I reach out and grab his fist before it connects. "Don't touch me ever again!" I say in a sinister voice it even surprised me but I was fuming mad. "I have had enough of you and your lackeys Yurlin tormenting me since I was a small child beating me senseless taking my money making fun of my heroes." I say as I step toward them. **"I CAN TAKE ALL THE PHYSICAL ABUSE YOU CAN GIVE ME BUT WHEN YOU CALL ME AN ORPHAN AND MAKE FUN OF MY HEROES THAT'S WHERE I CROSS THE LINE!" **I say as I continue toward them. Everyone around us watches in horror as they can feel the dark aura I am radiating from myself. They all attack at once and I laugh as I dodge every punch they can't even touch me. As they grow tired I walk away saying that they are weak and should not mess with me. Yurlin then does something unforgiveable. "Go hide behind that little bitch of yours she always defends you whenever we talk about you yo..." he never finished that sentence for I was on him faster than lighting

"What did you just call her?"

***PUNCH* **

"You did not call her that."

***KICK***

"Never call a girl that in front of me."

***KICK***

"EVER!"

***PUNCH***

After that final punch I leave no I run as fast as I can what have I done I just beat the crap out of my enemy in front of Llia. What was I thinking I told myself that I could control the darkness inside me why was it emerging? I kept running towards my bushes and jumped in them sigh I can never go back there ever now. "Locke?" I freeze it's Rusl "Locke son come one out we have to talk." I walk out of the bushes. Rusl sits down on a rock and motions for me to sit "Locke what you did today was..." I cut him off "what I did was irrational I once again let my emotions get the best of me." "No if anything what you did was honorable defending a maiden like you did don't worry I took care of Yurlin and the thugs they will not bother you again." I look at Rusl and sigh. "It's not the fact that I beat up Yurlin. It's the fact that I lost control at that time I felt so dark the aura of darkness increased so much that I was about to lose control." I gasp I felt like a monster no I was a monster. "Locke listen to me as long as you are under my command you will not belittle yourself like that ever." I reluctantly replied with yes sir. "Now another thing do you have an actual place to stay tonight?" I look up sharply. "Not really Rusl I live in the bushes." "Well no solider of mine is going to live in the bushes in face you are coming home with me end of story now come along." I get up off the rock and follow Rusl back to the village thankfully it was dark by the time we returned and Colin was watching us out the window. "H-hello father." Colin looked a lot like Link. "Hey son is your mom home?" "I'm in the kitchen Rusl." Uli yelled. "Locke will be staying with us honey he has no home but some bushes." "Alright dear he can have the quest room." Rusl walks up and kisses Uli I flinch because I know a monster like me will never have that kind of affection. "Now Locke about getting you some proper clothing I don't think that chain mail will be bad do you?" my eyes gleam chain mail only to be worn by knights of the royal guard. "Yes thank you sir." I bow deeply as Rusl leaves. Uli was in the living room talking to Colin I go into the kitchen dinner was not started so while Uli was busy I started making dinner I used some vegetables and meat to make a stew Rusl came back down stairs "Uli dinner smells wonderful." "Rusl I have not started dinner yet." "Then who?" at this point they both walk in to find a table set with stew at each person's place "thank you for letting me stay and for that I will make dinner I'm kinda a chef I have had to use what I can find but I still make a mean stew." I say scratching the back of my head. "With that I bid you all goodnight for I have to escort Miss Llia." I put my hand to my mouth before I realized what I had actually said. Damn I'm supposed to be emotionless how is this happening. I feel a small arm on my shoulder. "Mr. Locke?" "Yes Colin?" "You're escorting Ilia tomorrow?" "Yes Rusl assigned me too it but keep it between me and you I secretly like it." Crap I said it out loud again! I look up to see Rusl beckoning me too come over. "Son I want you to feel like this is your family don't be afraid to ask me for help." "Thank you Rusl." "Now come over here and have some of the soup." After dinner I go into the guest room and lie on the bed and think why this girl is making me feel this way. In the middle of the night I hear the orcania playing and I get out of bed I know that Link can't sleep. I make my way to his tree house and watch Link hold a letter close to his chest smiling. "Zelda I know that you are not here but I'm playing this lullaby for you." He continued playing and being the ninja that I am I used shadow sneak sure I have not trained in a while so this is my training and as I sneak up on him he turns around and says "Hello Locke." "Hey Link thinking about things?" "Yeah I'm thinking about my life and what I'm going to do." "There would not be a certain princess involved would there?" I say he immediately freezes. "You what when where how did you hear that?" "Remember this is Locke your talking to I was trained to spy. So you're crushing on the princess eh?" "Yes." "How long?" "Since we were kids." "Locke love is a fickle thing it can make a human feel amazing one second horrible the next." "Oh yeah what about Ilia?" "That's nothing she's..." "A girl and a pretty one at that one that you defended when Yurlin called her a bitch which might I add was awesome that dark aura was sweet but I think she likes you." "Blasphemy she is the Mayor's daughter I do not have time for this I have escort duty tomorrow good night Link."

"Goodnight Locke." As I walk away I pass by the gates to the woods and watch the night sky. What if Link was right argh I have to get this out of my head I run back to Rusl's house to find him awake he waves to me as I go back into the guest room. Tomorrow is the day that I confront Llia I'm nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back my friends to another chapter of Behind the Scenes last chapter we learn that Link likes the princess and Locke is thinking about Ilia. What did u guys think about the ass kicking Yurlin got last chapter please review or pm me what you think. Did I mention that Locke wears a hat sorry about that folks?**

**Locke: Hey why do you have to make me feel like I'm socially awkward?**

**ME: ignore him I do not own Zelda in anyway. **

"Argh mom dad don't leave me please wait come back no get away from them I won't let you touch them please help someone anyone!" I shoot out of bed like a rocket panting. "Locke are you ok?" Rusl says barging into my room. "Yes I'm fine I have to leave early for I can't make Ilia wait today." I walk out the door eating an apple and see Link running by gathering supplies while Zelda was staying here she would stay with Link. I laugh as I see his face as he trips and I go over to help him "Trying to impress the princess huh Link you dog." I say as I help him up. "Shut up Locke thanks for your help I have to go now go and enjoy your date with Ilia." "It is not a date". I walk through town and receive looks of interest as I pass by. Crap I forgot that I beat up Yurlin the other day. Sigh I have some explaining to do today. I walk up to the door of the Mayor's house and knock a few times. A few seconds later I see the door open to reveal the Mayor. His name was Bo and in my book one of the scariest man alive. "Are you Locke?" "Yes sir." I say as emotionless as I could possibly could. "Glad to meet the man who defended my daughter's honor. Hang on I will go get her." Sigh look don't get me wrong I like this house but I don't like being in cramped spaces. "H-hi Locke." I look over and see her in a lavender dress crap crap I feel a blush appearing on my face. As I try to suppress it I can't help but feel scared at this woman's presence. "I though that we were preparing for the Festival today?" "Well father gave me the day off and ordered that you and I go on a friendly date." "A-a date." Uh oh this is not looking good for me. "yes son seeing is that you helped my daughter so much I thought that a picnic in the fields would be a nice gesture to show my thanks." Say the mayor. "S-sure let's get going Ilia." She grabs my hand and drags me out the door. "Kids these days those two might end up marrying each other."

**Ilia's View**

After I watched Locke yesterday I noticed something the hat that he always wore started to fall off and I noticed beautiful blonde hair that swayed in the wind as he dodged all of Yurlin's attack. Then I heard Yurlin say the worst thing. He called me a bitch. All of a sudden I felt the atmosphere change everything got dark. All the villagers watched as Locke turned around before anyone could blink Locke was on top of Yurlin beating the crap out of him. Suddenly he turned toward me and I saw the look of intense loneliness as he looked at me he suddenly ran away as fast as he could. I turned and watched as Rusl walked over to Yurlin and placed him in custody. I look around for Locke and notice my father coming towards me. "Ilia are you alright?" "Father he called me…" "I know I know what happened exactly." I explained the whole thing my father's eyes enlarged when I told him what Locke did. "That boy did all of that to Yurlin no one has ever bested him in physical fights." "Father I want to make it up to Locke he did not do anything wrong I don't care if he is the village loner he has saved my life and defended my honor I think he deserves something." "How abut we accept him into the village we will have a formal welcome to him and we can see if Rusl will accept him into his family." I jump up and hug my father. "That is one of the best ideas that you have had yet." "But we need you to show your gratitude." I blush as I think of this. "How about if I take him on a date father?' "Ilia I think that you might have a good idea there the boy needs to open up but how?" "I'll take him on a picnic in the fields." "Ok Ilia I'm trusting that you can plan this?" "Yes father." I giggle as I run to the house and get out my lavender dress. I sit on my bed and think about the emotionless boy and how he has blonde hair under his hat and then I came up with a plan to make him take his hat off. It covers up his eyes so no one can tell who he really is. I giggle thinking that I'm going to make this boy come out of his shell one way or another. Then I realize that I'm developing feelings for this mysterious young man I feel strangely attracted to him. But tomorrow will be here soon. Sigh that was yesterday now i have taken his hand and we are walking through the village I feel Locke hand twitching as he watches the villager's reactions. most are in utter surprise but a few are of shock. I hear him mumble something. "What's wrong?" he freezes "Nothing, nothing at all." I giggle as I watch him he lets go of my hand and tense up all of a sudden. "Ilia go over there now." "What's wrong?" "Ilia please go I don't want you getting hurt." I walk over to the store and go inside as I watch him standing there waiting for something.

Locke's View

Argh I know they are here I can feel they want revenge so I will give it to them. Where are they I can feel them around here somewhere? "Link! Rusl! They are coming quick protect the villagers!" link races out of the woods and Rusl charges over. "Whos coming?" "Rusl please don't ask just tell the villagers to keep the windows and doors closed." They both move away in time to watch as I get into a stance. Come on I know you're here. "SCREEEECH" there you are "Hiya" a Skulleta one of the most dangerous beasts has wandered into the village. I watch Link as he looks on in horror. "hhhuuummannn yyoouu wwill ccomee wwitth me my master wishes to see you and your pretty sword." "Your master can take a dirt nap and so can you as far as I'm concerned. It charges towards me I stay calm remember your training. He's a few feet away now "Shadow Speed!" in an instance I disappear "where have you gone human?" he looks toward Link and charges toward him instead. Crap hang on Link.

Link's View

I watch as the things sword come slowly towards me skull. I close my eye and hear a clang. I open my eyes to see Locke standing there with a sword. "Link I told you to hone your skills now be careful I can't always save your sorry butt." I can't answer as I see the monster attacking again. "Locke lookout!" "ARGH!" the sword cleans through him. No, No this can't be happening. "I did it I killed him yay master will be pleased." Everyone was watching in shock. No one wanted to believe that he was dead I would not. "Well now I will wipe out this village." All of a sudden a bird comes out of nowhere and attacks the skulleta. The bird using its talons kills the skulleta and turns toward me before it squawks. Wait what's happening its changing shape? It's turning into a human?

Locke's View

"Hmph good riddance stupid skulleta always making big messes." Everyone gasps as I transform back into my human state. I go down on one knee huffing and puffing damn this state is painful I should not have shadow morphed when I was so inexperienced. "Locke! Locke!" argh here she comes now I cant show weakness "Hi guys what's happening?" "What's happening? We just watched you cut in half by a giant skull thing and all you have to say is what's up?" Ilia yells. "Humph don't worry about it I'm fine." I stand up and look at her. "After all I am your escort and I can't let anyone under my care going out and getting killed now can I." I say and I give her something a rare thing I actually smile. "Um Locke?" "Yes?" "Where is your hat?" I reach up and feel my head no hat oh crap oh crap where is my hat? I notice Ilia staring at me. Oh no she has seen my hair crap I have to get that hat before it's too late. "Locke you have blonde hair?" no no no she seen my hair "Are we not supposed to be going on our date." That last word slips out of my mouth before I can stop it. I mentally facepalm myself great now you have done it and Link is snickering. "You two on a date now that is something I thought I would never see the village loner and the Mayor's daughter." To my surprise Ilia jumps to my defense. "It is just a friendly date right Locke? As I pick up my hat I say nothing why goddesses why must you punish me "Come on Ilia lets go." As we walk away she once again takes my hand dear goddess give me the strength to deal with this girl. Argh why must she do this to me. I look back and mouth help me to Link who notices our hands and laughs. Rusl walks by on his way to Mayor Bo's house and also grins as he sees our hands. In a few minutes we arrive at the fields I must say that it is a breathtaking scene. It is the time of the year when the wheat looks like it shining in the sun. In the middle of the field there is a picnic set up. I walk over and notice Ilia standing behind me. "Come over and sit down." I say "Thank you for defending me yesterday." I nearly choke on the food that I'm eating as I look up at her. "You're welcome Yurlin had it coming." I say adjusting my hat it's exactly like the hero of legends hat. (Where do you think Link got his hat but more of that later.) She leans closer and I freeze she going to kiss me dear goddess help me please when our lips are a mere inches apart she grabs my hat. I panic as the hat goes off and my blonde lockes come out. She gasps because she can see my dark hazel eyes. "Your hair, your eyes." She sputters. "Yes what about my hair?" "It looks so much like Link's." damn I knew she would get it but I have to play it dumb. "I am the village Loner we have been over this no one knows who my parents are." "I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you." I look at her with my eyes gleaming. "Llia you would never offend me I just don't like talking about my past." She looks at me with something that I can't tell care? "Locke I know that we will become good friends." I laugh "Miss Ilia shall we head back I do not want your father to be worried about his daughter." She giggles "Well Sir Locke we shall head back." We laugh as we walk back to the house. Later that night I am sitting on Rusl's porch thinking about going to see Link. When I see a horse pull up to his house. Upon instinct I go in and tell Uli that I am heading out for a bit. "Where are you going Mr. Locke?" asks Colin "Well little buddy I am going to do some recon ok I will be back before dinner I have a feeling that Link has a guest." I ruffle his hair as I go out the door. Humph if I knew that Zelda would be getting here so soon I would have prepared something. I morph into a shadow and sneak into Link's hut and settle down as I watch the two of them. Link looks at her like she is the most precious gem in the world and she looks at him with love and respect. "Link it is so good to see you again." "The same to you Zellie." He jokes around with her. "Well how goes the kingdom?" "a rouge leader known as Ganondorf has been threatening and pillaging villages." I freeze no not him if he comes here because of me I swear he will regret ever living. "Link I feel a presence over there." I freeze as she points towards me. Link draws out his sword and approaches me. "Whoa Link wait it is only me bro please don't kill me." "Locke what are you doing here?" "I heard about Ganondorf and wanted to offer some information to her majesty." I say as I bow to Zelda. "You I have seen you before in my dreams." My eyes widen no if she blows my cover now damn I have to escape. Before I can leap out the window Link grabs me. "No let me go now I do not want to do this Link I can see things that are going to happen." I jump out the window. "Huff I have to get out of here now before Link and the princess comes after me." I never even got the chance to run. I wake to see myself tied to a chair by Zelda; Link is nowhere to be seen. "Let me go!" I say angrily. "Tell me Locke Avalon why are you hiding your true identity is it because you're afraid of what will happen to your brother? your village? Your friends?" I feel sweat dripping down my face. She knows who I really am. Damn three years of running and now she has found me I can't believe that I fell into such a stupid trap I knew that the royal guard would be after me since Zelda told her father that I would be the downfall of Hyrule. "Listen Zelda you cannot tell anyone who I really am I finally have a nice life I do not want to have to fight you but if it is nesscary I will they cannot find out that I…." "You what?" "Zelda you of all people should know not to judge people. Did you not see the entire dream when the goddess said that I would be the downfall of Hyrule there was more I would bring peace. I was allowed to live because I have a destiny greater than anyone can imagine. Now let me go we have to pretend that none of this happened before Link finds out I know his destiny and it is a big one you will be part of it so please watch out for him." As I said this she gasped for the ropes tied around my arms and waist fell away. "Locke why hide it though? Why did you run away from castle town away from me?" "Because I was destined to be alone Zelda I'm not a normal person I can't be seen as normal. Now good night." I walk out the door to see Link standing there. "Good evening Link" "Hello Locke how was your talk with Zelda?" "Fine I have to return home now for Uli will be getting worried." "Locke thank you for being patient with her I know that she gets out of hand." "No worries it's not every day I get to see royalty." I say grinning "Tell her that I will see you two lovebird's tomorrow." I say chuckling as I see his face go bright red. Sigh well I always knew that she would find me I could not stay hidden forever. When I walk into the house I feel everyone staring at me. "Hello." "Locke how's it going son?" "Rusl I am feeling a little nervous at this time so may I go to bed?" "Yes you may but before you do your chain mail will be ready for the festival tomorrow." I freeze "The festival is tomorrow?" "Yes everyone will be there." "Will I be doing guard duty?" "No, no you will be enjoying the festival." I grimace. That means that I will have to see Zelda tomorrow. I walk into my room and sigh great now I have to worry about her blowing my cover this is not going to be fun especially since I ran away from her family her father still hates me ha ha ha hard to believe that it is going on six years since I left.

Zelda's view

Why did he leave me? Locke I know that my father said? Father said that he was a monster and needed to be taken care of destroyed and sealed away. No father was wrong Locke is still alive and doing well even though what he told me might be true I still think that there is some kind of goodness that will come from him staying alive. Goddesses give me some kind of strength to help his soul. "Zelda why are you still awake?" I notice that link is next to me in a flash. "Link why does Locke like being alone so much?" he sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Well since I found him when I was a kid we have been friends he never trusted anyone but lately he has been opening up to someone…" he cuts himself off at that point. I turn towards him. "Who?" I'm interested now because I want to know why he's acting different from the emotionless guy that I know. "A girl named Ilia took him on a date today." He snickered. I was generally shocked. Locke never let someone get that close to him. To find out that this Ilia girl managed to get him to open up to her was an amazing feat in its self. "How did she manage to do that he seems like the kind of person to just go on a date with a girl." He chuckles. "Ilia was saved by Locke. About 25 Bulbins were attacking her and her father's house Locke showed up and killed every last one of them single handily. She considers him her champion." I look up in shock Locke has a girl after him? This is getting better and better. "That's not all the other day the village bully named Yurlin called Ilia a bitch and Locke freaked shit on him that guy never looked the same after that day." "He did what?" this was not the Locke that I used to know "Goodnight Link we have a busy day tomorrow." As I fall asleep only one thing comes to mind. Locke what happened to you?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys Link's brother101 here with another chapter last chapter Locke has a deep hidden secret that no one knows about. Zelda knows something that she will not even tell her father now to keep the suspense going she will tell Locke something this chapter that could ruin his and Link's relationship if he's not careful. Anyway I do not own a single thing from the Legend of Zelda.**

**Locke's View**

I wake up to the sound of the screaming. Upon instinct I grab my weapon and rush out the door knowing something bad is happening. I look up in the tree to see someone falling. "Damn it!" I mutter as I race off towards the tree. If I was not fast enough I knew that she would get hurt. "This is gonna hurt…**Shadow Speed!" **argh that hurts but I know that if I don't make it this girl could possibly die. No she is falling too fast, I'm going to have to leap for it here I go. At the last possible moment I leap for all I'm worth and catch the girl. "Thank you so much mister." Then she gets a look at me. Of course she cannot see my eyes but she sees my hat and my clothing. She turns red "may I ask my savior's name?" great just great I do not need any more attention. I set her down and say "Please try to be more careful, now if you excuse me I am on sentry duty today good day." I reach my favorite spot, the tree in the middle of the village. I climb up and sit there watching everyone scamper and then it hits me today is the Hylian festival and Uli is making a feast I know exactly how to help her. I pick up my bag walk out on a branch and do a leap of Faith*1. Everyone looks up and gasps as they see me free falling. I laugh as I see their faces stuck with horror and fear. I figure that with the speed that I was going I would hit the ground in about two seconds "Here I go." I yell laughing. No one saw what was coming I transform into a bird using shadow morph and flutter to the ground. Kids surround me in wonder as I caw trying to get them to leave me alone. I take off in search of something to help Uli.

Link's View

I wake up to see the princess's arms wrapped around my waist. Dear goddess help me as my face turns bright red and I gasp for air. "Good morning Link." Zelda realizes that her arms are around Links waist she lets go and blushes. "Um Zellie I have to go to work today so I'll see you later." I rush out of the room and get dressed and walk to town. Zelda follows me in her disguise and we arrive to see Locke up in the tree and jump off. I laugh but Zelda was horrified "Link he's going to get hurt!" "No he's not watch." We watch as Locke has a big smile on his face and I say "Zelda he is doing the leap of faith." "What is that?" "Well that is how he tests his breviary whenever he feels useless but never in daylight this is going to be good." Zelda watches transfixed like everyone else was at the last second Locke transforms into a bird and lands. "Link did that just happen?" "Yeah Zellie he always did like to show off." I laugh as I watch Locke trying to get away from the kids. With a caw he takes off looking for something. "Link." I see four kids running toward me and Zelda. They were Colin, Malo, Talo , and Beth. Beth was the first followed by the other "Link who is this lady?" she ask with a hint of jealousy. She has had the biggest crush on my since she first met me. "This is my friend Amelia." I snicker as I watch Zelda become mad. "Well Amelia what brings you to the Hylian Festival?" "Well if you must know I am Link's date." Wait what did she just say that I was her date! Dear goddess I'm going to blush oh no help someone. At that moment the goddesses were looking upon me for Locke in bird forme grabbed my shoulders and took off. "Link you have questions to answer come back here you coward!" Colin looked at me with eyes saying go before she gets the slingshot. Locke at that point takes off but is hit by a rock. Beth is throwing them. "Let go of him you bird he's not your dinner!" I hear Locke give out a caw in pain oh no she broke his wing we are going down. "Link oh no someone help!"

Locke's View

Damn it that stupid girl had to hit me my wing is now broke and I am falling. I have to save Link if it takes my life. "**Shadow morph!**" I transform into a human before he lands on top of me painfully. I stand up gripping my arm as I walk away to the forest. Everyone's too busy tending to Link to notice me slinking away or so I thought.

"Argh damn it." I swear as I trudge toward the tree my bag swinging I got what I needed to help Uli but I need to rest up first. It's clear that my arm is sprained so I walk to Faron spring. I reach there and take off my shirt to relax in the cooling water to help replenish my health. That's when it happened again for the second time in my life. The water turned golden and a monkey appeared out of the mist. "Hero chosen by the goddesses I have come to you upon request of you to save what life we have left." I back away no not this not yet my life was finally getting better. "You must help the hero of twilight for he alone cannot destroy the evil that is spreading about the land so we have decided to give you a scared item use it well hero." The monkey faded away but not without leaving me with searing pain on my wrist and I look down and see what I feared the most for now my destiny as sealed. It was the triforce of justice. No this can't be happening I can't be the hidden hero of Hyrule it cannot be true. My destiny was to destroy Hyrule not save it unless the goddess has changed their mind about what I am to do. I hear a faint voice "whenever you need your weapon O hero just call upon the most powerful things and they will come to you." I can't be the hero I am not this destiny will kill me no I have to leave now before I bring disaster to this village there is no way. "There is always a way Locke." "Zelda what do you want I am kind of busy right now." "I have come to say that Miss Llia requests your presence." I turn red "has the great Locke turned into a tame beast." She chuckles. "Mind your own business Zellie." I tease her. I walk past her and she says something that turns my blood cold. "You will be coming back to Hyrule if you like it or not." I turn around with hate in my eyes. "You can try but it will never work Zelda." "You know I never really got over you rejecting me all those years ago." "Zelda do not start with me about that we were naïve children back then while you were growing up with plenty to eat I was forced to starve most days now please I like my life here so just be happy for me now if you excuse me Ilia is waiting for me." I walk away leaving her shocked at my reaction. I run back to the village with my bag to feel her right behind me her anger is peaked at this point I know that I just insulted one of the most powerful people in Hyrule. I pick up my pace for she is now running as fast as she can. "You will never catch the fastest man in Hyrule." I taunt Zelda as I watch her trying to chase me. "You are such a pompous brat Locke come back here now." Uh oh she is really mad now I better leave before things get worse. "**Shadow transportation**!"i disappear in a puff of smoke but not fast enough to hear Zelda yell I will get you. I manifest in Uli's kitchen she Rusl and Colin are sitting around the table when I appear on it. "Er sorry about that." I say as I jump off the table. "Uli I went out and found you some berries this morning so you could bake a pie with it for the festival, and Rusl I also took care of some monster, and for you Colin I made a fine quality wooden sword for when you become of age." They all look at me with shock "What's wrong you think that I was just going to stay here for free?" I chuckle "LOCKE WHERE ARE YOU!" "uh oh there is a very angry girl outside trying to kill me so I will be seeing you all later." But before I could do anything Zelda raced in and grabbed me. "Locke come with me right now you have a lot of explaining to do." "Yikes watch the hat there crazy lady I would prefer to not be mauled." "Rusl I will be at the festival in an hour if this crazy woman does not kill me." I yell as I am dragged out the house. "Father shall I go make sure that he is ok?" "Yes Colin follow him to make sure that the princess does not kill him." Colin races out the door. I am being dragged through town. "Hey Zellie how can such a delicate girl drag an almost full grown male huh?" "Shut up Locke." Link watches and I shrug as I am dragged but she gets distracted for one second and I break free "Link do something before she gets me." "Like what?" he say and turns around at just the right moment and I snicker as he and Zelda's lips collide. "ha ha ha ha Zellie now don't be going all mushy on Link." I regret saying that for a very red Zelda turns toward me "Why you." As she races after me. Link meanwhile is sitting there saying we just kissed. I finally got away from her laughing all the while. "Those two lovebirds are so smitten it's not even funny anymore." I say as I pull out my secret item an orcania although I never really liked to play it I do sometimes. I climb the neared tree knowing that Zelda will never bother to climb a tree even if her life depended on it. I have a secret though I can play it like a master I learned from one of Zelda's teachers when I was a child. God I hope she does not make me go back there with her when she leaves. "Sigh why must this be so hard?" I chuckle again as I think of how me and Zelda used to be before this whole ordeal began. I wonder what will happen now and I look down at my wrist to see the triforce it is still glowing. Why does this stuff happen to me? First some monkey fairy thing appears and tells me that I will play a major part in this destiny big deal I already knew about that but what she said has me puzzled. Can I really change my destiny will my life get better? All these thoughts I think about as I pour my soul into my orcania playing. "Mom Dad if you're out there I love you and will see you soon please protect me from any dangers. I need help Zelda has found me it's not that I don't want to go back it is that fact that she still likes me I do not want to hurt her especially knowing that Link loves her. Please help me thanks again this song is for you." I play with my heart before leaving for the festival. Now I have to deal with all those pesky annoying girls wanting to know about my past. Little did I know that one girl was watching me one that would be the change that my life would need in order to fulfill my destiny.

Zelda's View

I follow Locke through the woods before he comes to a tree and starts to climb. I can't climb trees so I guess I'm stuck sitting here. I watch as Locke pulls out something and my eyes widen as I see that it is an orcania. "I can't believe that he kept it all those years." I whisper to myself. I gave Locke that orcania when my father brought him into the palace as a sort of playmate. We had a lot of good times together but one day he broke his arm and had nothing to do. So I told the royal tutor to teach Locke to play the orcania. I never thought that he would still have it after all these years. Before he left he told me that he was breaking all ties with anyone he knew or loved, that he is a monster and needs to be alone. I cried for days on end because my best friend was gone to who knows where. My father was enraged and kept saying how he dare betray the palace and the throne and me. But I never thought that I would meet him here or even see him again. Then I hear him say something… "Mom Dad if you're out there I love you and will see you soon please protect me from any dangers. I need help Zelda has found me it's not that I don't want to go back it is that fact that she still likes me I do not want to hurt her especially knowing that Link loves her. Please help me thanks again this song is for you." He begins to play with such emotion and then I realize that he has practiced all those years and he still is a master like Link. I smile as tears drip down my face. Locke remembers me and everyone back at the palace. Then it hit me I have the perfect plan on how to get him to come back with me it might be tricky but it just might work. That is when I notice his hand glowing and a symbol appears. I gasp oh no father was right he does have the symbol like link and I do! Oh no then if Ganondorf finds out he will be killed I have to help him before it's too late.

Locke's View

I walk into the village knowing that I have lost Zelda for the time being and hang around with Link we watch as the adults announce that there will be a dance, swordsmanship matches, and even a knife fight. The last one got my interest a knife competition man oh man this will give me a chance to train. At this point Rusl calls me over. "Locke your chain mail just came in go and get dressed we will be starting soon." I rush off to the house and find a beautiful set of armor laying on my bed I slip it on and feel stronger braver. I even get to keep my hat on. I walk out the house and watch as people turn toward me I see Link walking to town too in his armor. We both high five and talk about the armor. "Locke man you look great I'm sure that you will have the ladies all over you tonight brother." "Ha ha ha good one Link better watch out for Amelia though in case I did not remember right you two did kiss maybe you will get another after today huh?" he turns bright red as Beth says "You let her kiss you." "Link let's get out of here she looks like she's going to explode." "Right leg it." We both laugh as we leave and watch Beth blow up in anger. "Link Avalon you come back here right now!" "We probably should start to run now right?" "LEG IT!" we both run away from the screaming Beth and laugh like we never have before. "Hey lover boy there's Ilia." "Shut it Link oh look its Zelda ha ha ha go get her tiger." I burst out laughing as I walk over to see Ilia and Zelda. "Hi guys how's it going Locke." "Hey Ilia you look nice today." I notice that she turns red. "Why thank you Locke." I see Link and Zelda talking and Zelda turning red as Link has a look of confidence on his face. Zelda turns to me "Locke." "Zelda." I say and turn away from her to watch as the Mayor opens the Festival and the knife competition is announced. "Will Locke please come up on stage." I freeze they already entered me ok time to put on my cool aura no emotions what so ever. "Will Stan Stagal please come on stage." A man about 6 foot walks up to the stage. "Is it alright if I take off my armor?" I ask the Mayor. He nods and as quick as lighting it was off me. "Come on squirt I can beat you with my hand behind my back." "Oh yeah try it old man." He rushes toward me with intent on causing me massive pain. I simply dodge do a backflip and hold my knife to his throat. "Problem with you is that you get to confident now leave before I show no mercy." I say coldly. He runs off the stage. "Winner Locke." The mayor announces. The sword competition is going on while I am working on the knife Link already cleared most of the competition. But I was on my last round. I masked man walks to the stage and I know something is not right about this guy. He charges toward me before the mayor even says go I try to dodge but his knife catches me in the arm I wince in pain as the crowd gasps. He tries it again and lands a hit. "Argh." I yell in pain as his knife cuts my shoulder I can't take much more of this suddenly he aims for my throat and connects. I'm dying what no this is not happening I am not supposed to die no help me. The mask man laughs "Locke got what he deserved after he beat me up." Yurlin?" everyone yells he takes off his mask. "H ha ha the mighty Locke has died in front of your eyes how does that feel to know your hero is dead?" I stand up but he does not notice. Everyone else does though; I walk towards him and shove my knife through his back not aiming to kill but to make pain. "Yurlin you think that I will die that easily." The blood is seeping out of my neck now "here this Locke never dies never gives up but most importantly stands for justice." I go down on one knee as Rusl hauls off Yurlin. Damn my neck hurts I know that I am not like most people for I can survive most injuries but this might be the only time I will not make it I'm sorry Zelda that I never got to tell you the truth and Ilia thanks for being a friend while when no one else would goodbye world. The last things I saw was Ilia looking at me in horror tears in her eyes. This is what it feels like to be ripped out of your loved ones arms huh. Damn I'm fading away. Wait I can see? What I'm back in a room what's happening I see Ilia and Link watching out the window. "L-Link?" they turn around and both lok at me I am not dead thank god. "Locke?" "No Santa clause who do you think this is?" they both run towards me "Everyone said that you had died that you would not make it!" link said as Ilia was hugging me oh geez there goes my face again. I get of the bed slowly and notice no damage? What the hell where is my big gaping slice across my neck? Link and Ilia have left the room snickering for some reason eh I don't know what's going on but still I feel much better now. Then I see her, the one person who I was not looking forward to seeing…Zelda. "Locke." "Zelda." She walks toward me and I back away to the door slowly no no she better not try anything. I open the door and rush out of the room leaving as quick as I can she is still following me I finally get outside my home the forest it feels so good until I drop something and Zelda picks it up oh crap it's my orcania the one she gave me six years ago. She slowly unwraps it and I knew what's coming next. She turns around toward me. "Y-you kept it all these years?" I look away from her. "Yes I kept that orcania even though I said that I was breaking all ties to my past but for some reason I could never get rid of the memories of my best friend Zelda." I say looking away from her. "Why? Why did you leave me?" "Zelda you know as well as I do that I'm not normal even as kids I was the abnormal one. Your father told me to leave if I wanted to keep you safe he knew that I would go out of control one day so I left trying to forget about all my old memories and friends I can't go back and face them." I say sadly. "Well I need an escort seeing is that everyone knows that I am the princess now." She huffs. "Fine one more time for old time's sake I will take you home." "Good I will tell Rusl that you will be there to protect me." "How long until we leave?" "A couple of weeks." "Ok I will be ready by then." I walk away knowing that my emotions or her are going to kill me eventually. Before I can leave she grabs my glove and pulls it off revealing the one thing I wanted to keep hidden….The Triforce of Justice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow guys over 100 people have read this story I feel so blessed anyway Locke is in trouble Zelda has found the Triforce of Justice what's going to happen? Read and find out. I do not own anything about Legend of Zelda and thanks for reading guys.**

**Locke's View**

"You have a Triforce." Zelda asks shocked. "Zellie that is not of your concern right now." I say looking away. The symbol is still glowing as Zelda stands there watching me. "Locke why did you not tell me?" I knew that this would happen I have known that I would eventually get the symbol but I tried to evade it as much as I could. "Why Locke tell me why you kept it hidden from me?" "Zelda it is one of the reasons that I left." "What are you talking about?" "It was destined by the goddesses that a hero would rise and help the Hero of Twilight save the world from danger. But what they did not mention was that there was a hidden triforce that was to be the hero's weapon, if they spoke the special words of justice they would get the power they needed to protect the ones they love. That's why I left you and everyone else yes the king did have some part of it but I left on my own accord. To protect all of Hyrule." I said with tears in my eyes. "How would you feel if you knew that danger was coming and you could not protect the ones you love everything that you hold dear would burn in flames, my childhood memories my life I wiped my mind of any emotions and al feelings to prevent this from happening." I was depressed I knew that if I did not find the hidden word that all of Hyrule would burn. "Locke." Zelda said with pity in her voice. "I never knew that your destiny was going to end up like this but I know how you feel." I look at her with confusion. She showed me her hand and I realize that her hand was glowing. "You want to know how I knew that you were different from all the other kids. Every time I got close to you my triforce would glow and pulse. When I asked my father why this happened he knew that you were part of my destiny. But he would not have it so we fought and after we did you had disappeared my father raged. Saying that you would be the death of Hyrule." I knew she was telling the truth for as soon as I could I took off from the palace because the king has guards coming after me no sooner then he found that I had left the castle. I turned around and walked away "Princess I would like it if you would keep this a secret from everyone I do not need people asking me questions." "Of course now let's head back to town people will be wondering what happened to us." We walk back to the village and Zelda gives me my orcania. "Thanks you for keeping it all these years Locke it means a lot to me." I smile at her "Zellie did you think that I would just give up on you like that I can never forget my best friend." We continue until we reach the square. "Where is everyone..?" "Surprise!" I gasp the Festival people still planned it even after I had been attack it had been almost two days since I passed out. Mayor Bo walks up to me. "Sure it is not the festival anymore but we are celebrating something today." "Yeah what is that?" "Uli and Rusl have decided to take you into their family." My eyes widen in disbelief. "Locke we can't not have a soldier of mine living by himself now can we?" Rusl says walking up to me with Uli and Colin. "Thank you all you have no idea how much this means to me." Then I freeze no it is like a repeating nightmare I will just lose all of them again like the first time. Link sees me and walks over. "Locke congrats man you finally have an actual family again." "Thanks Link can I talk to you for a second please." "Sure." We walk off to a side of the village. "Link I know you love Zelda." "I do not love Zelda Locke." "Let me finish." He stops talking. "She is like a sister to me you do not know much about my past but please treat her well I expect you to if something happens to me in the future now let's go and enjoy the festival." We walk out and in seconds Zelda walks over to Link and asks him to dance. He grins like a fool and dances with her. "Heh what a love sick fool." I say while laughing out loud and I watch as Zelda gets a big grin on her face I smile at my best friend's happiness. But then they look over at me and point laughing. Uh oh I feel someone behind me. I feel someone arms wrap around me and their head goes on my shoulder. "Hey Locke." That voice I blush "Hi Ilia how's it going?" "Shut up and dance with me." I gulp as we twirl and dance sigh she has got to be the most persistent girl I have ever meet. I laugh as I see Zelda getting closer to a blushing Link. I give him the sly grin that we share until I notice Ilia getting closer then I sweat drop. I see Rusl watching us with interest. No one knows that Zelda's here they all think that she is Amelia so all the girls are looking at Link with hate for her. "Hey Beth keep looking at him maybe he will disappear." I laugh at her reaction as she walks toward me with the other girls. "Hey loner how did you get with the Mayor's daughter definitely not your good looks." "I..." "Locke let me handle this one he has more courage and honor than you or your other girl will have and we are not together. Two he is a sweet guy what girl would not like him I bet even the princess oh Hyrule would find him attractive." I cringe at this because she does. "Princess Zelda would never like a commoner like him." They all laugh. I look at them my coolness spreading. "He has no parents we do not even know who he actually is I have no idea why you like this weirdo." "Excuse me what did you just say?" I look at her with menace in my eyes she struck a nerve and everyone knows it. "You're a coward Beth a girl who has no hope and i…argh."I feel the darkness rising in my chest. "Locke stop relax you're alright now." It was Zelda who said this to me and I calmed down almost instantly. Everyone looks at Zelda with interest. "Just who are you?" asked Ilia and Beth. She pulls down her hood and her blonde hair was revealed. They all gasp. "It can't be there is no way that she is here." "Ladies." I say snickering. "May I present to you Princess Zelda, future queen f Hyrule and my best friend the only person who can handle my rage issues." Everyone look at me like I was crazy. "No it is true Locke and I have known each other since we were children. We are best friends." They all look at me. "Just who are you?" asks Beth. I snicker. "Beth have you heard of the legend of the great thief of Hyrule?" "Yes I'm sure everyone has heard of how some thief managed to steal a lot of things from people around town." Zelda grinned. "Well Beth you are looking at one of the greatest thieves' around. Locke before we met was an orphan who was trained by no one." She laughs. "Zellie I told you already that you need to stop bragging about my exploits." I say scratching the back of my head. "Locke was a thief when he was a kid I thought that he always lived here?" asked Ilia. "nah not always when I was 6 me and Zelda were an inseparable duo we were the ultimate team but I left to live an honest life in fact my stash of rupees still hidden in my spot." Zelda and I look at each other and grin. "My days of thieving are over but still I do not like talking about my past to anyone but my best friend." I look at her and laugh. Everyone was still in shock at the princess's being in the little town. "But what are you doing here princess?" "Locke is my friend and when he was injured I was here with Link for the Hylian festival. Now please pretend that I was never here because you are the only ones who know who I really am." She walks away and I follow her along with Link. "Well Zelda that sure was interesting to be sure ha ha ha did you see the look on Beth's face? Priceless." All three of us laugh. "I still can't believe that you and Zelda know each other." Link says as he laughs. "Yeah we go way back." All of a sudden I was being dragged off by Ilia I looked and see Link and Zelda pointing and laughing at me. After a while we reach town and I'm forced up against a tree by her. "What else are you hiding from me?" yikes she's very upset with me I can tell. "First you appear out of nowhere and kill bulbins all by yourself a kid with no training whatsoever, then a princess shows up and it turns out that you ran away from the castle and her and you were best friends with her! Locke that's not something normal who runs away from a castle with a beautiful princess and all the luxuries that a man can stand, then he lowers himself to being a thief. Stop hiding things from me Locke I want to know if you can be trusted." She cried as she ran away from me. "Ilia wait please." "Damn she going for the woods not good I have to go after her." **SHADOW MORPH! **Bird morph. Come one where are you Ilia. I fly over the woods until I hear what I fear the most the sound of a girl screaming. "Ilia!" I yell as I morph into a human shape in time to see a giant Deku BaBa in front of her. "Get away from her you scum." I say as I bring out my knife "Ilia get to town and stay there find Link and tell him not to panic I will be back make him postpone the ceremony I have a plant to harvest." She runs off Deku BaBa's are my biggest fear I never show it but they frighten me. The thing gnashed its teeth at me. "God I hate these things." "Shadow Merge!" I blend in the shadows and use them to create a beast. "Attack now!" I command the beast. He charges in and attacks I follow it behind with my knife in a few minutes the thing lays dead at our feet not without injury. The shadow falls apart and I look down at my feet sigh great now I have a possible broken ankle I have to get to Faron spring. "Argh my ankle hurts I can't believe that I let that overgrown plan hit me like that. I'm better than that I'm the great thief of Hyrule. Dang it." I collapse on the ground I will not die here this is not the end. I reach the gate and crawl in lay in the water its healing properties are wondrous as my ankle feels better instantly. I'm drenched but feeling much better. As I walk out the gate and begin to walk down the lane towards the house I wonder how that overgrown plant got there in the first place it seems too out of its environment to be near here. I walk into town and proceed to go on the stage and go through the village membership ceremony. "Locke congrats." "Thanks Link." "What happened Ilia seemed scared when she came to tell me to postpone the ceremony." "She walked into the forest and was attacked I killed the thing but it is getting more dangerous around here." "Yeah things are getting pretty bad I wonder what's happening out there?" we are both sitting in his house waiting for Zelda to return from town. "Link I can't wait anymore I have to get home before Uli starts to worry about me." "Take it easy Locke." "Later." I jump out the window and after doing a triple backflip land on the ground. Well everything is quiet tonight it is a beautiful night hmmmm what to do I think before I go home I will play my orcania I mean it is a special day after all. I walk up to the tree in the center of town and begin to climb. When I reach the top I play Zelda's lullaby sitting there just playing it makes me feel so much better like my destiny will change that I can be a hero. Little did I know that I was attracting a crowd under the tree the villagers heard wonderful music coming from the tree and looked up to see Locke playing and orcania? The music was soothing to the soul.

**Link's View**

I watch Locke and laugh, he finally decided to play the orcania that Zelda gave him. She always mentioned him in her letters probably a good thing that I never told her that he was here or her father would come here and force him to go back. Zelda her wonderful personality and good looks. Snap out of Link you cannot be going all mushy now. Zelda walks into the room and I'm blown away even in a simple nightgown she looks marvelous. "Link what's wrong?" "Nothing you just look very nice…" I say blushing as she sits on my bed with me. "Link…" she rests her head on my shoulder as we listen to Locke playing his orcania. We fall asleep that way Zelda's head on my shoulder as her arms make their way across my chest I can't help but grin.

Locke's view

I finish playing and just sit in the tree. I think for tonight I will stay in the tree it has a hole just big enough for me to fit in so I nestle in and relax as I fall of into a deep sleep.

**Heads up for the next chapter there will be a few weeks jump to when Locke has to accompany Zelda home Tragedy is about to strike be warned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys this chapter there will be a tragedy someone is going to pass into the darkness. I do not own anything about Legend of Zelda except for Locke.**

**Locke's View**

It has been a few weeks since the festival and it is time for Zelda to return to Hyrule along with me as her escort. I have not spoken to Ilia in weeks she still will not talk to me I hope we can fix things son because if we don't I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. "Locke time to get going." "Thanks Rusl I'll be out in a second." I walk out wearing my chain mail and armor I had my knife on me but I was required to carry a sword with me in case of emergency. "Lock be safe please." "Don't worry Uli I'll be fine." I walk out the door to see Ilia standing there. "Hey try to come back in one piece ok?" I laugh as I walk by her and wave. I make my way through town to find Zelda and Link hugging and mutterings things. I snicker as I take my knife out and clean it. "Link if you two are almost done I think we should head out." "Ok bye Zellie take care and don't get hurt." "Bye Link. Thanks for letting me use Epona for a day." She says as she climbs on the horse. "Locke are you sure that you don't want a horse?" "Zelda I'm fine I like walking better anyway." With that we start off. Something feels different today as I walk through the forest it feels so much darker than usual. "Zelda be careful I don't like the vibes I'm getting from this place." The forest seems to be alive glaring at us I remember something as I walk over to a nearby bush and quickly grab something before Zelda notices. I snicker might as well work on my orcania playing as we walk. Zelda looks at me while I'm playing I notice this and stare at her. She turns red and looks away. "Now princess that's not a way for royalty to act around a friend is it?" "Shut up Locke." I laugh and continue practicing a new song as we walk/ride. I notice that she is deep in thought I laugh as her face turns toward me and glares at me for looking at her. I shake my head she has not changed a bit. "What's so funny Locke?" "I remember the time when we were kids you could never stop sticking your tongue out at me even when your father told you not to." "Yeah well I remember the time that you broke the vase in the living room." We both laugh. "Your father was mad I remember the whipping I got after that day." I say rubbing my behind. We continue on in silence until we reach Hyrule Field. "Humph I'm going home kinda hard to believe." We continue until I feel the ground shaking. I pull out my knife. "Zelda get back I feel something coming and there are a lot of them." No sooner then I opened my mouth a battalion of bulbins appeared over the hill. There were about 200 of them along with a commander. "Zelda stay back I'll protect you." The commander blew his horn and from a distance I saw more coming in greater numbers. "Go Zelda go get Rusl and Link tell them to bring all the help they can get!" I yell as I kill 10 bulbins with a spin slash. "Locke no I will not leave you here." I have to do this then "**SHADOW BARRIER!**!" I seal off Zelda from the field. "No Locke please." "You are the future queen of Hyrule I cannot let you die even if it means dying myself I cannot let you die now go before it's too late." At this point I'm forced to break out my big weapon. "**SHADOW MERGE**!" I create three beasts and proceed to attack the bulbins there are too many of them I can't kill them all but I will go down fighting. "FOR PRINCESS ZELDA AND ALL OF HYRULE YOU SCUM WILL DIE TODAY NONE OF YOU WILL LIVE FOR MY PARENTS AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU HAVE DESTROYED!" I yell as me and my creations surge forward to meet the mass of now close to 1000 soldiers. We kill as many as we can but more keep coming I think I'm dying. NO! I will not die today this is not the end I have lived through so much I will never die. I kill around 200 before starting to get tired but my beats are losing energy we can't fight much longer come on Zelda get us help. I feel something sharp going through my stomach and look up to see my beasts vaporized as my eyes begin to close I see the one man I despise the most….Ganondorf. I fade into the darkness. No please let me go I have too much to do he must be stopped he will harm Ilia and Zelda no let me go! Blackness

**Zelda's View**

I am racing back through the woods tears dribbling down my face Locke that stupid idiot how dare he try to take on an army be himself. Then I feel it darkness has just consumed someone. I have this power to feel when someone close to me dies the triforce has its uses and its curses. No Locke did not die it is not possible he probably transformed into a beast and is killing that army. "Link help!" I rush into his arms. "Zellie what how where is Locke?" "Link he is in Hyrule field we were riding when all of a sudden a battalion of bulbins showed up and attack us Locke made a barrier so that I would be safe but he's still fighting when I left there were about 100 bulbins standing there in front of him." I sob link rushes out the door yelling for the villagers to grab their weapons.

**Link's View**

"Rusl we have to go now Locke's in danger!" "What's wrong?" "He and Zelda were attacked by a battalion of bulbins he saved Zelda but is fighting them now we have to help him." Rusl calls all the male villagers and they set off I am about to when I see Ilia standing near me. "Where is Locke?" I cannot tell her so I rush off behind the others. Hang on Locke we are coming. As we all run through the forest killing monsters as we go we approach the field to see bodies everywhere bulbins slayed hundreds of them and in the center no it can't be. "Locke!"I yell he is not dead please goddess tell me he isn't the boy I have known for years is not dead. All of a sudden his eyes open. "L-Link please…come here." Locke coughs. He reaches his hat and hands it to me. "The hero of Hyrule cannot go anywhere without his hat." He smirks and sighs. "In the Castle town there is a spot ask Zelda there should be around 500,000 rupees hidden there. Tell Ilia I'm sorry that I could not come back in one piece and that to always remember that a true hero never dies he lives on in the hearts of others tell my stories of the great thief of Hyrule and tell my queen that I have no regrets whatsoever tell her that even if she truly loved me she will see me again and anyway she has a good man looking after her Link please do not fail me." "I won't Locke." I say in tears as I watch him fade away. "LOCKE!" no he can't be dead I pick up his body and prepare the long trek back to the village. When we arrive all the men lower their heads in shame as Zelda and Ilia see his body they all cry their tears irk me. "L-Link why did this have to happen?" why he was trying to protect me I should have never come." "sshhhh Zellie its ok he dies fighting he took out hundreds of Bulbins before one stuck him down he is a hero and will live on forever." I watch as Ilia is pulled into a hug by her father she is sobbing uncontroably she can't hold back her tears and then I realize how much she truly cared for Locke. "If only I had told him how I felt." She just kept saying. A light appeared from Locke and everyone looked on in wonder. It was a memory sprite. It turned into an image of Locke. "Hi guys if you're seeing this then I guess I died funny right to think me the immortal thief of Hyrule die." "Locke you're an idiot." Ilia laughed while crying. "Well I have a few messages left for the people of the village. Beth thanks for being a friend to Ilia sure we had our differences but it does not matter anymore I forgive you for making fun of me live life to the fullest and enjoy it you never know when it's going to end. Link thanks for being a brother to me when no one else accepted me you were there to help me you were my hero. Zelda where do I begin your my best friend and I always loved you Zellie no one can replace the bond we have it will survive through time. And Ilia wow I so wanted to tell you how I feel since the day we met too bad I never did even when you found me as a little kid and gave me food Ilia please remember that as long as a hero lives on in the lives he has touched he never really dies. Rusl and Bo although I never knew you both well thanks for treating me like family Colin please watch your mom for me I expect to see you being a knight for Zellie someday. Well time has run out I wish all of you the luck in the future. Please forgive me I hope I died fighting and being cool looking ha ha ha well I guess this is goodbye later guys Thief of Hyrule out, ha ha ha." At this point everyone was crying "Lets' put his spirit to rest." When they buried him a bright light appeared to Link. "O hero of Twilight your time comes soon always remember the hidden hero even though he was a thief he possessed a triforce all the same his name will live on in the hearts of all of you spread his story." With that the light disappeared and darkness covered the village. Ilia cried for days on end Colin never spoke after that day I vowed to protect Zelda with all my heart and Rusl never got over losing a son even if he was never really his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy you all probably thought that after Locke dies that's the ended right? WRONG. Lol I do not own LoZ in anyway. This chapter I will ask you all to play the song if everyone cared by nickleback thanks guys**

**Locke's View**

It has been almost a year since I died never did get the chance to get Ganondorf back for what he did. I met my parents they are nice people but today I watch as the people of Faron finally recover after my death. I spot Ilia laughing with Colin, Beth, Malo, and Link. How I wish I could go and see them. Then my image shift to Zelda. Her father passed not long after I did poison apparently at this time she was crying but not about her father I realized she had a picture of me in her hand of when we were kids. "Goddesses why did you have to take him from me he was my best friend I loved him." She sobbed into her pillow I sighed as I watched her I was watching the events over the past year and I stop and see bulbins taking Ilia away from the village as Link was knocked unconscious. "No! Ilia she's been kidnapped I have to save her." I ruch into the hall of the goddess. "Hero I figure that when you see the image you would be coming here." "I have to go back I need to save her!" "Will you take up the triforce again?" "Yes I want to save her I love her please Faron let me return to the surface and fight for her." "Since you have died the balance of power has shifted Ganondorf has become stronger once you return seek out the hidden words. This will help you." She pulls out an egg? "What is this an egg what can I do with this?" "She is the last of her kind be careful with her she will come to help you soon. Justice must be restored you are the balance of power now hero of the goddesses return." I feel myself dissipating into the field oh Hyrule and I notice that I am in a tree. I look around and see that I truly am alive. I see something coming toward me it is a horse?

Zelda's View (Begin song)

It has been almost a year since he died I can't believe it as I fall asleep I hear a voice in my head. "Oh Zelda queen f Hyrule sneak out of the castle now. There is a gift left for you from us in the Field near the lone tree. It will serve you well keep it near you at all times." I wake with a start the goddess just spoke to me I must listen I climb out of bed and ride my horse out to the tree I start to think that I was imagining the voice when I heard someone say "Amen I'm alive." I freeze I know that voice but it is not possible he died one year ago. "Zellie what are you doing just standing there?" I look up in the tree and there before my eyes is Locke Avalon. "L-Locke?" I gasp out of my mouth he smiles and climbs out of the tree. "Zellie I missed you so much…" I never let him finish for I tackled him into the biggest hug. He was wearing red armor of the gods and the triforce was engraved on his armor. "How are you here you died?" "I begged the goddess of Faron to send me back here I have to avenge myself Ganondorf has to be destroyed."

**Locke's View **

I was going to continue but i noticed that Zelda had fallen into a deep sleep in my arms. I looked at her she appeared to be having the best sleep in a year. I laugh as I carry her to her horse and ride it back to the castle. When we arrive I take her into her room and stand guard I will not let anyone harm her again I can't fail her again, slowly fall asleep smiling as I am finally reunited with my best friend. "Faron thank you." (End Song)

**Zelda's view**

I wake up thinking all of it was a pleasant dream that Locke never came back. I sigh as I climb out of bed get dressed and proceed through my day until I hear the maids talking about a handsome man in the kitchen wearing red armor. I rush forward into the kitchen and see Locke eating an apple talking to the cook. "L-Locke I was not dreaming?" "Nah Zellie I told you that I'm back for god no need to worry." He laughed at me. "How did we get here?" "Oh I carried you back here but left for I had to take care of a few things.." I started to cry my best friend was alive again I could not help it he wipes away my tears. "Hey relax I'm here to serve my queen. But don't call me Locke my code name is Sheik." He muttered to me as we walked out of the kitchen. All the maids were looking at us I blushed but Locke managed to hold him stone face I giggled. "You know Sheik you do not have to keep that face all the time." "I know but I don't need people finding out who I am especially Ganondorf if he found out that I was still alive he would come here and try to harm you." I notice as he says this his grip on his sword tightens. I grab is hand. "Locke look at me I'm not going anywhere ok stop worrying about me so much I'm not a delicate little girl anymore." He snickers. "I know Zellie it's just that I don't want you getting hurt because of me." I look at him I can barely see his hair, he is wearing a mask that cover up his hair but I can see his brilliant blue eyes wait BLUE eyes? I look closer "Locke why are your eyes blue like Link's? The last time we spoke before you died." "wait they are blue darn it I had them turned brown so that people would not find out that I was actually Locke Avalon if people did your father would have come and found me…" he saw my expression it was of pain and hurt. "Zellie…"

**Locke's View**

Damn I made a mistake wow one day I have been alive and I already made her upset I have to stop doing that. "Sheik….." I should have known that this would happen I watch as she runs back to her room and slams the door. Sigh I knew it why does this always happen to me oh yeah wait it's because I was destined to be alone. I wander through castle town looking at the shops. People admire my armor in fact I finally get a look at it, it is red with gold plating very knight like. I laugh because I doubt that anyone can tell who I am. Then I see something in a shop it is my favorite clothing light armor that is easy to move in. sure I like this armor but I would prefer something lighter. I walk into the shop and walk over to the shopkeeper. She looks up at me "excuse me I am interested in that light assassin armor." "Yes that will be 500 rupees." I pull out my wallet and pay for it when I go to change I look in the mirror and realize that my body changed along with me I am more toned and muscular in the armor and my face is still covered up. When I walk out the shopkeeper blushes a deep shade of red as I leave the store. "Man it feels so great to be back in regular clothing." I bump into someone "I'm sorry sir." I say as I past and I realize that it was Rusl and Colin. "No it was my fault after all I was not paying attention." He looks at me carefully I laugh in my head they have no idea who I really am but I need to keep it that way. "Good day sirs." "Colin we should follow him I don't like the way he was dressed assassins armor." I can feel that I am being tailed until I run into Zelda that is. When I grabbed her by the arm she screamed until I took off my mask and showed that it was me. She looked amazing in her dress damn I can't show emotion. "Oh there you are Sheik I have been looking for you I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier." I look at her funny she's apologizing "No Zellie I should be saying I'm sorry I know that your father died and I should not have brought it up." I say as I hold her close I feel her tears falling on my shirt. Rusl and Colin were watching with interest. "Dad why is she hugging that man?" "I'm not sure son lets go find out." I hear footsteps approaching. "Your majesty." "Rusl what brings you here?" "Well before Locke passed he told us of a secret place with a lot of rupees that we could use." I notice Colin flinch as he heard my name. "I have heard of this stash of rupees I would like to help you." Rusl looks at me with suspicion "Who is this man?" "Rusl you are looking at commander Sheik of the royal guard." My eye widen she did not just say that please tell me it's not true. "I'm sorry sir I did not realize that you were a commander." "No no I'm simply here to help Zelda as her personal body guard sure I'm a commander but I'm her friends first." Colin looks at me in wonder. "Sir I have never met a commander before how did you become one?" I watch Zelda laugh behind her hands. "Well son it took years of practice and it did not hurt knowing the princess she does not have a lot of commanding officers in her army so the more help she gets the better train hard and you could become one too." He grins and walks back to his father. "I have to go tend to some matter right now but I will be back soon." I say as I preform shadow teleportation Rusl and Colin gasp. "Zelda where did you find him the only one I have ever seen d that was Locke?" "Long story but he is an excellent solider." She sighs and gets a lok of love on her face. Humph I appear in a cave where the egg the goddess of Faron gave me. I sit and watch it with interest. It was a red egg with signs of lava on it but why would Faron give it to me and what is inside I know one thing that I feel a strange bond to it like a fatherly bond. "Hmmmmmm this is weird." I say while watching it the egg seems to move when I watch it. Yikes it is moving! I watch as a crack appears in the shell and I hear a strange peep sound. The shell bursts pen and there is a blinding light and I shield my eyes I open them to find something nuzzling my leg. I look down to see oh just a baby dragon…A BABY DRAGON! I yelp in shock as she rubs her head against my leg. "Hi there little fella." I say as I crouch down to its level and it jumps onto my lap and chirps happily. I watch in wonder as the little dragon falls asleep. I have a dragon why do I have a dragon what do the goddesses have in store for me I look down at the tiny life in my lap I pet her she purrs in her sleep. "Locke what have you gotten yourself into." I put the dragon back into her nest and transport myself back to Zelda's room. "Sigh she looks so peaceful I say as I blend into the shadows of the roof she moans in her sleep. "Locke are you there?" I appear by her side at once. "Zellie I'm here what's wrong?" "Nothing just wanted to make sure that you were there." I laugh as she falls asleep and I continue to watch her as I drift off into a silent sleep listening for any danger. Then I hear something footsteps coming toward Zelda's room I become alert as the door creaks open my eyes watch as I see a man try to go near Zelda and he puts his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. No I will not let this happen to her I watch her eyes widen in horror. "Relax princess I just want to have some fun with you." The man was drunk and I feel my wrist starting to glow "You!" I roar as I come out of the shadows. "You leave her alone or so help me I'll make you wish you weren't born I will make your suffering never ending." My wrist glows even brighter and Zelda watches in wonder as the triforce reacts to my anger. The man backs away and I walk forward. "If I ever see you around here again I will hunt you down now leave!" the man runs out the door and I turn toward Zelda. "Zellie its ok go back to sleep." She relaxes and drifts off I return to the shadows and relax for the night. "Locke?" I appear out of the shadows "Yes Zellie?" will you stay with me?" I blush "Zelda you know that is not allowed people would say things." "Yes but it is cold out tonight is it not." I could not lie it was freezing out there. She scoots over. "Come on I won't bite." I sigh as I give up and crawl in with her it was a large bed so she could have plenty of room. To not make things uncomfortable I turn into a shadow and relax as I finally am warm. But can't help thinking of what is going to happen in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Locke sure is getting a lot of attention from Zelda huh? Don't worry though it is only temporary seeing is he did just come back to life. I do not own Zelda in anyway**

**Locke's View**

I wake up to something wrapping its arms around me. HOLY CRAP! It's Zelda I leap out of the bed like a shadow. Face palm face palm. Crap I have to leave sigh this is not good. I walk out the door in my armor and go into the kitchen to get an apple. It's time to start training. Oh yeah I forgot I have a baby dragon to feed, I go grab a couple pounds a raw meat and transport to the cave. Upon my arrival the dragon felt my appearance and chirped happily as I gave her the meat. She purred but I felt something entering my mind. I gasp as the little beast went through all my memories of Ilia. "Stop that those are private!" but she did not. When she finished she crawled up on my lap as I sat there looking at her. Seeing it was daylight I could now see her. She had black scales and red eyes. I watched as her head bobbled as she ate the meat. "You need a proper name." she looked up at me. "I will call you cressiclia." She chirped happily at the name and I laughed as she acted like a puppy. I put her in the nest and told her that I would bring her dinner later as I transported. Where am i? I look around before falling into a cart of fruit. "Oh great way to be smooth Locke commander of the royal army and still can't teleport correctly." The mercent looks at me with wonder. "Hey have you not seen a guy teleport before." "Yes I have but never one of the royal guard." I get up and see Zelda buying something flowers to be exact. "Allow me to pay for these." I say walking up to the clerk. "But sir that will be 100,000 rupees!" "Money is no option for me." I say handing him a handful of rupees as the clerk looks at me in shock. "Just who are you?" "Sheik commander of the royal guard body guard for her majesty." I say bowing to the princess as she giggles. We walk away from the booth and people are staring at us. I pay them no mind because after all I was to protect the princess. All of a sudden I hear a scream and look over to see a runaway cart heading towards a small child. I race towards the child as the cart approaches and slam into the cart protecting the child. "Gosh this thing sure is heavy." I say with a smirk as it comes to a stop finally. I was drenched with sweat as the young girl hugged me "Thank you mister…" "Call me Sheik there is no need for the formalities." I say laughing. "Thank you Sheik for saving me." Her mother walks over to her and hugs her. "Thank you mister Sheik." She looks at me for a moment. "You would not happen to be the new Commander that I have been hearing about would you?" I laugh "Yes I have been here to support Zelda, her army has been depleting and I am one of the best around, she's an old friend of mine." I say as Zelda approaches. "Locke what have I told you about doing reckless things like that?" I scratch the back of my head. "Sorry Zellie I can't help saving a damsel in distress." I say winking at the small girl. "Mister are you dating the princess?" I sweat drop. "No she is just a friend." I notice Zelda looks sad and looks away. I look at her funny and she turns away more. "Sigh Zellie I have some business to do I will see you later." I walk away geez she is acting really weird you think she watched her best friend die..Oops I probably should not say that. I mean she watched me die in front of her eyes. Ganondorf I have to get him back. He killed me I want revenge I need this. I bump into my old friend Master Wann. "Hello Locke good seeing you I knew that one of my best students would never die." "Master how did you know it was me?" "I could tell by the way you walked and looked at the princess with concern only one young man would look after her like a brother." I scratch the back of my head. "So what brings you here?" "I wanted to see how you were doing old man." I snicker as he wacks me upside the head with his cane. "Don't forget commander who it was who trained you." "S-Sir?" I turn around to see a young by sitting there in the middle of a lesson. "Allster meet my best student Locke." "Wait I thought he died?" "No my students never die now enough chit chat. You have lessons to do and Locke must return to protect the princess." Allster looks up at me. "You watch over the princess?" "Yes I am her commander and body guard but most important of all her friend." Allster is speechless as he goes back to his lesson as I leave Master Wann yells. "Good seeing you if you ever need any help come see me I will be there." I chuckle my master has not changed not one bit. I walk past some soldiers and I hear "That's the new commander? Looks pretty weak to me." I laugh for they have no idea that I could kill them within seconds but I continue until I reach the castle gate. "Halt! Who goes there?" "Commander Sheik here to see princess Zelda on business." I say calmly. "Ha ha ha I'm just kidding with you come on in commander my names Zlex I have heard a lot about you from the other guards. Don't worry I'm sure that you are an awesome commander." He lets me pass. "Thanks soldier I appreciate the kind words please feel free to look me up for anything." Little did I know that from Zelda's room someone was watching me?

"Zelda your commander has returned." A girl says to her queen. "Sheik has returned from business already?" "Yes he seems different most commander would not acknowledge other officers of lower ranking." "He has always been different since we were children Impa I know of your suspicion but I am not a child anymore my friend I can take care of myself." Zelda says as she puts on her dress. "Trying to impress him eh?" Zelda blushes. "No of course not." "But you have to admit he is a handsome young man with a history of honor and justice." Impa teases. "Stop it he's just a friend." At this point I knock on the door. Zelda's jumps as she hears me at the door. "Don't make me teleport in there Zellie." I snicker because I could. "Sheik don't you dare." I laugh as I transport myself into her room and she screams from the bathroom. "If I knew you were going to react like this I would have never told you that I could get here I thought you would be grateful that I saved you the other night." I say as I sit n her bed laughing along with Impa. A very mad Zelda walks out of the bathroom and tries to slap me but I transport out onto the roof. "Sigh Zellie I so wish that you would not try to hit me all I wanted to do was tell you that I'm going to be late tonight so I will see you later." "Wait!" to late I teleported away to the cave with some fresh steak for cressiclia. As soon as I arrive she wakes up I notice that she has drastically increased in size. She was about eh size of a full grown horse. "Man that meat must be some potent stuff." I hear a voice in my head. "Locke Avalon, hidden hero of Hyrule the dragon that I have sent you is special she is the only one who will grow to full size in a few days…" the voice trails off and I hear something in my mind. "_Master?_" dear goddess did she just speak? "_Master where am i?"_ "shhhh it's ok little one your safe here." I say while petting her. "No one will ever hurt you we are family and I will take care of you." "_Thank you master_." She cuddles up to me and I smile so I'm a father to a young dragon now huh? I feel her steady heartbeat as she sleeps. "Sigh what is this destiny that I am stuck being in? what does this triforce have to do with anything I still will not believe that I am going to be the downfall of Hyrule I will change my destiny." At this point I feel something hot on my leg. Cressiclia had breathed fire. "Ouch ouch I'm on fire dear goddess ouch." "Surry master it happens to newborns a lot." She snickers. "Oh great of all the dragons I could have gotten I got one exactly like me." I laugh as she licks my hand and goes back to sleep after I finally put out my pants. I teleport back to the castle to find a very angry Zelda looking at me. Uh oh she is not very happy. "YOU!" "Yes me?" "Who do you think you are? Leaving me when I was trying to tell you something!" "Zellie relax I had to take care of a few things before I came back." She looks at me. "What was more important than your princess?" crap I can't answer her. "I was watching over the village of Ordan if you must know I care for those people." She doesn't trust me. "Well just make sure to tell me when you leave." "Well I have to go now anyway." I walk out the door and down the hall to see Zlex. "Good evening sir." "Just call me Sheik there is no need for sir after all we all serve the same person." "Yes thank you Sheik." "There is something I need you to do off the map." "Yes how can I help you?" "A month ago a young girl named Ilia was kidnapped by bulbins I need you to try and find out where she is being held." "Yes sir I will not fail you." I toss him a couple hundred rupees. "Sir no I can't take this." "You are under my command and I take care of my soldiers." I walk away but I do not see eyes watching me from the coroner.

**Impa's View**

I rush into Zelda's room. "Impa what is wrong?" "I do not trust Commander Sheik he is hiding something from us I can feel it." I see her tense. "Why do you suspect that he is hiding something?" "This morning I watched him take steaks from the kitchen and then laugh as he walked out the door to the court yard and teleport away." Why was she defending him so much I mean it is not like she knew him that well. I decided to look into her heart and hear what she was thinking. Locke she will find out that Sheik is really Locke Avalon my childhood friend and my secret love…I told myself that I would not fall for him but every day I feel different I can't do this I trust Locke but why is he hiding something from me? I left the heart and see her in distress I leave the room. Locke Avalon is still alive? I was told that he passed a year ago why is he still alive? Just then Sheik walks by n his way to the kitchen. I decide to follow him and see him take a few steaks out of the kitchen. "Cressie sure does like these steaks she's grown up a lot hmmm I wonder what else I should teach her I mean there can't be too much left." With that I hear him mumble shadow teleportation and watch him disappear I look as Zelda walks out the door and follow him she can see where he has gone. "Impa I'm going out to find this Cressie and talk to her." She leaves.

**Zelda's View**

Why Locke why are you keeping secrets from me? I reach a cave in the mountains and walk inside sneaking. I hear Locke laughing. "Cressie stop that it tickles." I feel enraged how dare he play with my feelings like that! Then I see it a young dragon about the size of a horse wrestling with Locke they were playing. What how did he get a dragon that would explain all the steaks missing. I smile as I watch them. I know that dragons bond with the person who sees them hatch and that bond is like a parent and their child. I see the dragon called Cressie and watch her as she breathes fire on to a practice dummy shaped like a bulbin she burns it to a crisp. "Wow your flame is getting stronger all the time I can't wait until you're able to fly." Locke laughs as he pats her head. I watch them and feel happy for Locke he finally has someone to talk to. I leave and go back to the castle and wait for his return I know that he is in good hands.

**Locke's View**

I walk into Zelda's room and I see her sleeping I can't help but smile as I take the first step out onto the roof and sigh it is freezing out here until I notice a blanket. I smile and think about Ilia her smile and her laugh. "I will find you Ilia I promise that the bastard who dare take you from me will pay hell I swear." I pace until I hear a familiar whistle it come from Zlex. "Sheik I have found something." "What is it?" "They are keeping her at a small camp in Hyrule field." "What?" "There are about 2000 soldiers in the field and I think that they are going to march you must warn Zelda now before they attack." I jump onto the roof. "Zelda wake up." I sit her up. "Hey hurry there is an army of bulbins marching on the kingdom quick take the soldiers and watch me I will be going to the front lines to destroy them revenge will be mine." I run out while she gathers the guard into her room to watch I snicker as I run to the town thinking that my plan was perfect. I run by Master Wann's hut but do not stop I have to hurry

"So Locke's at it again we better help him." "Yes sir." Allster and Wann charge after me. "Princess we can't let one soldier go out there he will be slaughtered!" "Captain relax I know that he can handle it." The captain stands down while the soldiers all watch out the window the guards at the bridge watch in wonder as I walk out onto the field and see the army approaching. "Wait for it…KABOOM!" the field explode killing half the army while the bulbins are distracted I charge toward them drawing my knife killing hundreds of them until a shadow approaches me crap it is a shadow murker. I fear for my life until I hear a blessed saying "Locke I told you to come to me if you need help." The soldiers were shocked. "Old man Wann? What is he going to do he is way too old to do anything." The monster thought so too until Allster arrived. "Locke good to see you ready to kick some ass?" "ha ha ha just don't get left behind master if you will?" "TRI SHADOW MERGE SECRET TECHNIQUE!" shadow arrows flew out do the sky and hit the army bulbins screeched in pain as arrows hit them. "Allster you know how to do this?" I transport into the middle of the army Allster right behind me. "How about a little back to back?" we laugh as we start tackling the army from the middle while Wanna takes them from the outside. It was going well until Allster was knocked out by a sword. I protect him but I feel tired until I hear a roar in my head. "_MASTER!"_ Cressie was coming to help me but she would not be there fast enough for the archers had arrived and were shooting at me I thought I was going to die until I felt a searing heat past over me. I hear bulbins screech in terror as they were lit on fire. "Cressie let's get them." With Wann covering us we both charged into the field attacking whatever crossed our paths there was only 100 left now and they were all cowing in front of Cressie.

**Zelda's View**

The guards were in shock no one knew that Locke could hold his own against and army let alone control a dragon. "P-Princess when did he get a dragon?" Asked the Captain. We watch as he walks toward the bulbins "Where is she?" before he can say more they all fall dead killed by magic. "Ganondorf I will find you for Locke for everyone that you have killed for my parents!"I watch as tears fall down his face. "Everything I love I have lost why does this happen." I watch the dragon nuzzle him with affection and he cries as he falls onto his knees. The knights all watch in wonder then fear as they can see a mass of Skuleta's and Dark Nuts marching to the field. "More of them your highness Commander Sheik cannot handle all those creatures we must help him." I silence him. "Did you not hear that poor man's cries he lost everything and wants revenge let him have it."

**Locke's View**

My anger increased as rage seemed to seep from my body. "More of you huh Ganondorf must want me dead huh well I will show him!" I race into the mob f monsters Master Wann had to retire into the village with an unconscious Allster but I could handle myself. I slashed and hacked destroying the Dark Nuts heading towards me the skuleta's had no chance I killed them with ease. "**SHADOW ARROWS!" **arrows flew out of the sky as they hit many of the army not enough to kill them but I had weakened them. Then I heard it "Rally to commander Sheik Charge!" the army had joined being lead by Zlex. With their help we managed to kill every soldier with no deaths thanks to the shadow shields that I had created. After the last Dark Nut fell the army cheered and I along with them. My revenge was far from over though I wanted Ganondorf to pay dearly. I will bring him to justice I swear on the triforce that I will. I find their camp to see that there was no sign of her. I slam my fist into the ground I will find her if it is the last thing that I do!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys thanks for coming back please please review. I do not own LoZ

Locke's View

There was a festival in the town after the incident I am still very upset that I could not find Ilia she is probably hurt and hungry I have to begin my search. But Zelda has ordered me to accompany her to the festival as her guard. Sigh she is getting to be a handful. I hear Cressiclia chuckle in the back of my mind. I snort at her and get up off the roof to go and meet Zelda. She was in a very important meeting but I heard my name and the words dragon must leave. I burst in the room with anger in my eyes. "Who are you?" "Commander Sheik." I say with anger toward the man who wanted to get rid of my partner. "That dragon will become a menace your highness." I walk toward the man my dark aura increasing; Zelda noticed this and spoke directly to me. "Locke please Relax." She whispered as my nerves settled down instantly. "Cressiclia has saved Hyrule from a great danger now would you like the people seeing her exiled. No I think not no she will stay and that is final." I walk out of the room and go to Telma's for a drink, no not beer milk. I storm over there and remember that no one knows who I am anymore. I walk in order a glass of milk from my old friend and notice Zlex walking by. I follow him and notice his two children one a boy the other a girl clinging to him. "Zlex." He turns around and sees me. "Commander good to see you." I face palm. "I told you to call me Sheik not commander." He laughs and invites me in. I see his wife cooking a meal and get up to help her. She notices this as I wave her over to the couch to sit with her husband. I finish the meal and put it in the oven. "You both are probably wondering why I am here?" they look at each other as I sit in a chair across from them. "Zlex I was wondering if you had anymore leads on Ilia's location yet." He shakes his head. "Unfortunately no there has been no more sightings of her." I look grimly at the table until his wife Helen speaks as she sees my face. "You love her don't you?" I look up quickly. "No of course not." But blush under my mask just enough that she can see it. "Why else would you spend all your time looking for her I mean it is obvious only a man in love with a woman would go to the ends of the earth to find her." I look away. "We can never be together." "Why?" "My destiny is sealed I have no past, present, or future I have one destiny and that ends it." Helen looks down and sees her children enter. I get up and walk for the door but not before slipping Zlex another bag of rupees. "Sheik I cannot accept this there are over 100,000 rupees in here." "Keep it and protect your family you are lucky that you have one I never will." I walk out the door and see Zelda looking for me. "Sheik you get over here right now." I had forgotten that Zelda was expecting me. She drags me off to the festival and forces me into the public eye. After three hours of this I finally break away Cresscilia was watching with amusement. _"What's wrong master afraid of the queen?" "Hush you overgrown lizard." _That was when I heard it, a scream of a young girl. I looked down from the roof I was on and saw King Bulbin and Zlex's daughter. Argh I teleported off the roof and appeared in the shadows, people were panicking and running around. King Bulbin chuckled as he raised his sword and he was about to bring it down when I used teleportation and substituted myself for the girl and pulled out my sword. "Where is she?" I hissed angrily. "Where is Ilia?" I want answers now! He chuckles and throws me across the square and grabs the girl again. As the sword goes down I have a flashback, this is exactly how my parents died….Rage that was all I felt after seeing Bulbin try to do this before I knew what happened his arms layed on the ground and the girl in my arms. I gave her to Zlex and more memoires began to go through my head I was in so much pain why is this happening to me? Just then a bulbin archer saw this and tried to shoot me. The arrow hits, I feel blood dripping down my arm but the rage in building; I have to leave the town now before it is too late. I make a mad dash after the bulbins and try to escape, as I run I feel my power lessening, I manage to make it to the sacred grove before collapsing in a heap. She's dead the look in that bulbins eyes told me so they killed her and I would have my revenge. I hear a voice in my head. "O great chosen one the girl is fine the hero of Twilight made sure of that. But you want to protect her correct?" I nod. "Then come with us you shall become our champion the only one who can handle the dark lord Ganondorf, who is the goddess of darkness's champion. We will teach you the ways of the goddess and how to protect those you love but you already know the fate of yourself?" I nod grimly, after I learned the words of power the dark champion and myself would be sucked into the weapon for eternally never to see the light of day again. "Knowing this do you accept the burden of being the Vessel of light?" "I accept the mission my lord." "Good you will go missing for three months during this time we will teach you the techniques needed for the Vessel of Light." With that we disappear for three long months leaving behind everything even Ilia…..

Zelda's View

I watch as Locke charges out of Castle Town running away from something, he has seemed troubled latly like he is running from his past. Every time I wake up in the middle of the might I look at his face and it is ghostly white. I wonder why? Oh here comes my scout who followed Locke. "What news scout?" "Commander Sheik is MIA your highness…." I gasp no not again the boy I have known since childhood was really gone. "Where did it happen?" "At the sacred grove all I saw was a light envelop him and he smiled saying goodbye Zellie." I put two and two together this means that the goddesses took Locke's soul he was gone forever. I sighed and tried to keep myself together for my subjects I would tend to this later.

Locke's View

I appear in a great hall with statues of past Link's and Zelda's as I walk through the hallway I notice that there is a missing piece. I approach a door I feel a powerful presence through the door. I open it to reveal three goddesses, Faron, Din, and Nayru. I bow before them. "Rise O hero we have much work to do." Din speaks. "You have come here to be the Vessel of Light and will undergo several months of hard training under one of us." Faron speaks up at this statement. "I believe that my daughter should be the one to train the hero my lord." "Why Faron she has no experience training warriors of the past." "I have a feeling that they will get along just fine." "O hero you shall meet my daughter now come in Farore." She walks in I notice her long blonde hair and the carefree look on her face she sees me and looks away. "Who is this mother?" Faron points at me. "This is the Vessel of Light and I want you to train him for the battle he must go through." I see her open her mouth in protest but is quickly silenced by a glare. "Hero your room will be with Farore now go and rest for tomorrow the real training begins." I bow and exit the room following Farore. I have to admit I am not thrilled by this either but I have to live with it I guess. We enter her room and I head to the window and climb out to sleep on the roof of the temple. "What are you doing?" she asks. "Just getting comfortable I sleep on a roof every day." I say as I take my mask off and sigh as I look at it. I knew that she was probably asleep so I stood up and looked around the area. Sigh when will I ever get to see Ilia again she means so much to me I take out my orcania and play the melody that I wrote for her. My tears stain my shirt as I continue the melody my tears fell freely now I have not done this in years. "No I can't cry I am the emotionless hero I am destined to be sealed along with Ganondorf it is my destiny I cannot get attached to anyone." I continue to play fast and long notes drift across the temple as I play I feel angry that I can never find true happiness that my destiny is to be sealed in a sword for the rest of my miserable life.

Farore's View

As soon as I saw the boy I knew that he was about 14 but I could not see his face I did not trust him. Then mother fund it fitting that she put me as his trainer why would she do that? He follows me to my room and says nothing but walks in and climbs out the window and onto the roof when I ask him what he is doing he says that he sleeps on a roof every day. What a weirdo anyway I need my sleep. As I try to fall into the wonderful dream land I hear a beautiful melody coming from the roof and get up to investigate what it's coming from. I look up and see the boy playing an orcania crying for some reason. His mask is off and I notice how his feature fit the old heroes his blonde hair and his deep blue eyes deep like the oc… no stop that. I hear him mutter something and listen. "No I can't cry I am the emotionless hero I am destined to be sealed along with Ganondorf it is my destiny I cannot get attached to anyone." I watch as the beat increases in beat along with his tears the front of his shirt is covered in them now. "Ilia…." I hear him mutter as he falls asleep at last. My mother did say that he had become attached to a girl named Ilia. I looked over at him and noticed that he was shivering violently. "Why me mom dad please help me….NO! leave them alone please I will do anything….no help someone…so much blood its too much….no don't leave me….mother please stay….Goddesses help me…too much…AHHH!" he sits upright clutching his chest as he rocks back and forth trying to relax. "It was only a dream I have to calm down this is not cool I hate nightmares…" he stands up and runs to the side of the temple and looks down. "Time for the Leap of Faith." I watch him in horror as he jumps off the edge of the temple I expect to hear a splat but instead I see s bird fly up onto the roof and change into a human. His blonde hair is sticking straight up and a smile plastered on his face as he lays down again this time looking toward my window I duck so he won't see me. "My oh my how she reminds me of Zelda that hair ha ha ha I bet if Link saw her he would flip." I hear him shuffle around as he sits next to the window "Sigh the end is near I am about to be lost to the seal hard to believe there is so much I wanted to do, Zellie please marry Link get over me I am not destined to deserve such love from you I am the opposite of normal." At this point I speak up. "Never say that about yourself." He gets up startled and looks at me I giggle. "Why are you awake?" he says putting on his mean look but I see right through it. "You know doing that will not make people not like you." He looks at me and I see his eyes soften. "You saw it huh?" he turns away from me with a sour look on his face. "I always knew that you were different from the way you acted cold I have watched you my entire life." He looks at me and just gets up and moves farther away on the roof. I watch him shiver again as a sob rcks his body. I feel bad for him I lost my father at a very young age to lose both parents it must be devastating. I get into my bed and tke one last look at him before closing my eyes.

Locke's View (Next Morning week 1)

I get up and walk down the hallway without my mask on Faron told me not to wear it in the temple. I sigh as I reach the kitchen and decide to make breakfast. I think about last night and the girl who helped me…no not a girl goddess. I can't disrespect her or else her mom would fry me. I laugh as I think of me as a crispy critter. I hear someone coming towards the kitchen I continue to stir the eggs and fry the bacon. Farore walks in yawning as she does. She notices my bacon and eggs and grabs a plate I hand it to her and her mouth drops open in surprise. "This is amazing." I laugh as she eats more of the eggs. "Well coach what is the plan for today?" "Well today you will be practicing the Goddess Shield technique it involves using light to create a force field to keep yourself safe." She explains as we walk to the field. She makes the force field. "Now you try it." I make the shield easily and her jaw drops. "How did you do that?" "I have done things much bigger than this go ahead and test me." We went through Light Shock, Vortex of Light, and Goddess's plight. I mastered every one of them in a few hours. Farore is shocked she still cannot understand how I can learn these attacks so easily. "This is amazing not even the first Vessel could learn all of these attacks so quickly." I laugh as she walks off toward the temple and I begin to train by myself as I slash another tree to the ground I notice that Faron is walking towards me. I bow. "How can I help you my lord?" "Rise hero my daughter tells me that you have mastered the legendary attacks in a few hours show me." I use all the attacks on a tree and it falls to the ground. Faron stands there shocked. "No one has mastered those attacks in just hours it would take months to do so." I smirk. "I guess I am a special case." "You are to go to your room and relax for the rest of the day." "As you wish my lord." As I walk towards Farore's room I feel weak and pathetic the fact that I could not save Ilia still sits in my mind as a reminder of my failure. "I guess it is a good thing that I'm going to disappear, Ilia can find herself a suitable husband and live a happy life." I walk past Farore and decide to do some training of my own. "SHADOW MERGE!" I summon my beasts and proceed to mirror my master's battle stance and we attack each other. "SHADOW SCYTHE!" as I fight I feel the goddess's [presence as they all watch my training. "Come on young guys getting a little rusty?" I ask them as I slice on of their sides. After about 2 hours of this I meditate master always told me that meditation was a big part of warrior not just fighting the bad guys.

Farore's View

I watch as the young man who mastered the three sacred attacks in one day fights using the shadows. He is so much different from the other Vessels, yes they had heart but he seemed to care and had a strong sense of honor over everything even his own safety. "Farore can we talk?" "Yes mother how can I help you?" "I see that you have taken an interest in our new Vessel?" I blush slightly. "No of course not." I turn away from her. She chuckles as she leaves the room. I look outside my roof to see something that made my heart pump faster than anything. Locke had his shirt off and was running towards a massive shadow blob. His muscles rippled as he landed blow after blow on the creature. He collapsed in exhaustion but I watched as the monster gave him his strength. I heard him mutter something that sounded like. …go…find….protect….no matter what… the blob nodded and took off. Goddess why am I feeling this way? I watch him take out his musical instrument his orcania and play a song that would make even the crankiest of babies laugh and giggle. Until I hear mother in my head saying bring him to the arena it was time to test his strength. I called him over and we went to the arena where he was locked in and we watched.

Normal View

Locke walks into the arena and upon instance a body appears with a man standing over it. Locke looks at the body and falls to his knees. It was Ilia and the man standing over her body was Ganondorf.

Locke's View

No, no, no this is not happening I was told that she was fne alive and healthy. I felt the anger that I had under control start to rise in my chest. "ARGH!" my face contorted with anger at the man who killed the girl I loved. Ganondorf walked toward me and I snapped. "You pompous bastard prepare to die." I used the vortex of light but it filed along with the lightning I gasped but my anger increased I took him by the throat and slammed him into the ground but he rose up, my body was changing I knew that this would happen I was changing into the thing that I feared most my wolf form. "Ahh…Arrrrrooooooo" I howled loudly as my transformation was finally complete. No I must regain control argh why is it so hard? I slowly feel my anger suppressing as I think of Zelda's Calming words in my mind and I turn back into a human again before collapsing. The goddesses were shocked not one Vessel could control their anger issues but this boy could? I out my anger into my sword creating a dark red tinge to the hilt as I walked toward the shadow I cut it in half and roared in victory before collapsing on the floor next to Ilia's body tears dribbled down my face as I watched the girl I love before going unconscious.

I woke up several hours later on my roof as I looked around I noticed Farore watching me. "What's wrong?" she looks startled at my sudden awakening. "We thought that you were dead the images were too much for past Vessels to handle so how could you handle them?" I sigh not wanting to tell the truth. "Well I have suffered greatly since my birth, my mother and father were killed by some deranged beast which i…" I could not speak for the words would not come out. She walks over to me and tries to comfort me and I push her away. I do a leap of faith off the roof and proceed to go to the forest where I can find my peace.

Farore's View

When we watched Locke change into a wolf I knew that something was different he did not seem hell bent on killing everything. We watched as he slowly channeled his anger into his sword causing it to turn from silver to a very dark red and kill the memory. He collapsed soon after that and I was ordered to take him to the roof. As I watched the boy he was no older than 15. I watched him until he opened his eyes we talked for a second before I tried to comfort him because he was in pain great pain. But before I could he jumped off the roof and took off for the woods. I decided to follow him. I heard voices. "Did you find her?" "Yes master I succeeded." "Is she well?" the shadow nodded. "The hero of twilight has rescued her and regained her memory she sits in the village now." I see him sigh in relief and I realize how much he cared about this girl. Thank you please watch over her until I can return I know that I will be passing but I want her to be safe understand my friend?" "Yes master I will go now." It dissipates. "Ilia I will get stronger for you I want to be able to hold my head high again I am weak pathetic ever since that day I have no emotion it was hard but you pulled me through it and I shall help you." He plunges his sword into the ground. "Upon my honor as commander of the royal guard I shall kill Ganondorf with my last breath." He sighs and continues training; I notice that he is using moves that I have never seen before not even in the books of old. "DARK FORCE!" a rock explodes in a black tint. "SHADOW BLEEK!" everything becomes dark and he appears behind a tree as it falls over. "TENDRILS OF DARKNESS!" spear like things pierce trees within 20 feet of him and I watch as he drags himself to a nearby spring and meditates. I watch him as he smiles for some reason then I feel someone tap on my shoulder. "AHHHH!" I see him fall over laughing holding his gut. I see him smile for the first time as he gets up and bows to me. "Im sorry for scring you my lord." I blush. "No need for my lord yet Locke I'm not even a goddess just the daughter of one." "Still I show all girls respect my master would not like to hear that even though I am missing to be disrespecting women." I giggle as he falls on his face from bowing too low. "I meant to do that." He says as he rubs his face. "it is time for dinner Locke would you accompany me back to the temple?" "Of course my lady." I giggle as I take his arm and we walk back to the temple. Little did I know that my mother was watching with a smile on her face as she noticed that I was hanging onto Locke like a crab. We arrive at the temple and I watch as Locke makes a feast from simple items laying around the kitchen. As we finish eating I fall asleep and somehow wind up in my bed? I look around and see a grinning Locke muttering "She's alive." I grin as I see his giddiness at the fact that Ilia was alive. He jumps up and whoops in happiness as a shadow appears again with news. "Master Locke, I have news for you." "What is it Creezach?" "Ganondorf has taken over the castle and Zelda has….." "What is it man spit it out!" "She has passed into the darkness." "WHAT?!" "She died for the queen of Twilight Minda giving the rest of her energy to healing her." I see him fall on his knees as the shadow disperses. "No I told her that I would protect her Link no he loved her why that bastard will pay for what he has done I will make sure of it he will pay dearly I have to go and train now I want revenge." I watch as he jumps off the roof but not before yelling. "First my life now my best friend why must I be punished."I follow him until I see a blue hugh it was a spirit of a beautiful girl. "Zellie I failed you…." She touches his cheek with her hand shakes her head. "Locke you never failed me as my best friend." His tears were flowing free now. "Zellie please tell me that I will see you again." She looks away. "I'm not sure that is up to the goddesses to whether or not we will meet again. But tell Link that I love him and always will please take care of Ilia I know that she is alive please don't worry about me of my life I will accept death as a friend." She fades away and Locke looks at me. "Pretty pathetic huh for the one destined to be sealed away to have feelings and a best friend who does not even know what will happen to him, to love a girl who will die unless you sacrifice yourself to the darkness?" I watch him turn away from me and walk deeper into the woods to the spring. "Leave me alone Farore I don't want to talk to anyone." I keep thinking leave he does not need you right now. "No I will not leave you in your time of need please." "GO AWAY! Please leave me alone! I cannot be near anyone leave me alone!" instead I hug him and hold him close to me. I feel my back slowly fill with tears as he cried his heart out over the death of his best friend and how his life was ruined.

Meanwhile

"Sister we have to bring her back the Vessel is becoming unstable due to the fact that he lost her." "No the Vessel must learn to deal with grief if he does not he becomes more unstable." Says Nayru. "We will bring her back when we deem it nesscary." With the decision final I look out and see Locke being held by Farore and I sigh my daughter is going to be sad when that boy I sealed away forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys heres the next chapter. I do not own LoZ. This takes place at the beginning of the second month

Lcoke's View

Humph I am stuck sitting here while there is a meeting going on. I decide to walk to the library and focus on my new look for when I return to the surface. I decide that I want to have brown hair with black eyes, so I focus on a point in my mind an image of my future self. When I open them I look in the mirror to find myself changed completely no one can tell who I am. I grin as I walk out the door and proceed to be punched in the face by Farore. "Who are you and how did you get here?" I face palm. "Farore it's me Locke." I grumble as I rub my face. She gasps out loud when I remove my disguise. "If I would have known that you would have reacted like that I would have never put it on." I walk away before she can speak along with several books on ancient techniques. The first one involves controlling gravity. "GODDESSES PULL!" a tree comes flying toward me and I nod my head as I check my handy-work. Laughing until I feel a presence behind me it was one of my beasts Craggor. "Master the hero of twilight has succeeded in completing the mirror of twilight he and queen Minda are on their way to kill off Zant." I nod my head in approval. "Also the young girl Ilia is safe and sound I watch over her everyday sir?" "Good keep up the good work." He dissipates. "6 more weeks huh not a lot of time to learn the ancient word either sigh I have to hurry before it is too late." I manage to find hints of the words yet no progess was made. I slam my head on the table again for the fourth time today. "Locke come to the hallway there is something you have to do." I walk to the hallway and see all the goddesses standing there in human form. "Young hero there have been many sightings of powerful monsters lurking in Hyrule we have decided to let you roam free and kill these monsters, but keep your disguise on at all time. This is what you will do for the next month. Understood?" I nod happily as I feel myself appear in Castle town. I look around and notice things have died down a lot since I left. I walk around out into the field looking at my list. "Hmmm first is Calacture? How hard could it be?" I thought this until the beats charged toward me looking hungry. "Oh wait that's right nothing is ever easy!" I jump over the beast tying his wings together so it can't fly away again. I slash at it but it just will not die. So I try a new tactic using my attacks. "GODDESS PULL!" I pull out metal pole and sharpen it. "GODDESS PUSH!" that ends the beast the pole goes right through its head and the beast falls in a bloody mess. As the body dissipates I notice and item left in its place a sort of memory…Justice? I pay no mind as I put it in my bag and continue to the land of the Zora's where a monster has been eating all the fish. I jump into the middle of the lake and head down to the temple where I find a lot of dead fish great I found the fish where is the…holy crap. I nearly piss my pants as I see how big this thing is. About the size of 12 football fields and goes at the speed of light not good. It charges toward me and I barely block the attack as its teeth gnash at my sword I blind it by using goddess light and lightforce. The beast is now roaring in pain as I send out dark orbs that explode on contact. After a lot of struggle the beast goes belly up and I climb out of the water. I decide to make camp for the night and train for a while until I see Farore running towards me. "Locke mother just told me of what you were doing and sent me along to help." I hit my head against a tree why would she do that I do not need to babysit. She bats her eyelashes at me and I groan. "Fine but I am escorting you I need a decent excuse as to why I look so strange I say pointing t my commander tattoo on my neck." She gets up and come over to the fire I have made to warm up a bit. "How many have you destroyed?" "Two the aquatic morphel's child and the winged beast they were both big beast but I managed to take them on." She notices my cuts and bruises. "Did you use the spell?" I shake my head before falling over into my bed argh this is painful I hate to lie but if she finds out….I shiver just thinking about it. "Locke are you ok." "I'm fine just leave me alone for a little while." I grumble. She does not believe me and continues to pester me until I finally get her to go to sleep. I then get up and pack my things. I cannot let her stay with me goddess or not she cannot be put in danger. I write her a note saying to stay here and go back home do not follow me and I leave her in a warm shield and traverse towards Death Mountain to hunt down Ganondorf's captain Lassio humph seems easy enough. I walk until I see dawn coming and laugh as I run across the field towards some village that leads into the mountain. As I run past people stare at my sword it was silver with a gold hilt. A lot of people look on especially a certain girl with lilac colored hair…..as I climb the dangerous terrain of the mountain and reach the top and see Lassio sitting on a throne. "Human you dare come to this mountain thinking that you can just walk in here?" "Lassio I have orders to kill you from the goddesses." Was all I said as I pulled out my sword. "Goddesses eh they think they rule the land but in reality lord Gannon will rule this land forever." I charge toward him and our swords meet in a spark of steel on steel. I parry his strike and use my own sword to hit him in his chest. "Argh human you are good but I will win this match." He slices me cross my chest and blood comes out. He is about to bring down his sword when I trick him by cutting his ankle making Lassio scream in pain. He falls to the ground on his back as I get up and walk towards him he turns into a demon of darkness. "Lord Gannon will always win this world will be covered in darkness forever!" "Oh yeah well I am passing judgment today and he will die along with the rest of you." I slip my blade into his chest and he fades away leaving another clue to my past but before I can do anything I feel a presence and it was very angry. I quickly jump off the mountain and transform in a bird and fly off but not before seeing a very angry Farore with her hands on her hips glaring at me. Yikes she scary and I fly away towards the next target. "Phew of all the places why the desert?" I knew that the next monster was here I could feel it. I feel the ground rumble as the sand begins to shift beneath my feet I leap away as a giant snake rises out of the ground. "For god's sake why not a frog?" but I tackle the beast head on slicing its neck and it did nothing… sweat drop. Crap it bit me. "Argh stupid snake." I run around as my sword was embedded in the things side but it was very much alive. "Damn this looks like the end oh wait just kidding." I use GODDESS PUSH and the thing slams into the side of the dungeon it hits with a sickening crunch against the wall. "Ouch that has to hurt." I pull my sword out and I manage to get to cover before the dust storm hits. "Great now I have no escape." "That's right you do not." Uh oh Farore has found me again. "Wait I can explain…" too late she smacks me. "You idiot! Who in their right mind leaves to kill beasts when they have no idea what they are doing?" I raise my hand and snicker until she kicks me in a very sensitive spot. "Ouch." I say in an octave higher. "Do you know how worried I was?" over the past month we had gotten close to my horror because when I was sealed away she would never be able to see me again. "No I'm sorry I do not want you getting hurt and for that I must do this….GODESS FORCE SHEILD!" a barrier forms around her as I put my hood up and exit the shelter hearing her scream in anger at me. "I'm sorry you will understand in the future." With that I fade into the sand. Alright next target some strange frog like things hidden in the region of the yetis wait what? Why first wet, then hot, now cold. I grumble as I march towards my destination and finally reach the Zora's domain and climb through the entrance to snowpoint. I was freezing by the time I finally made it to the monsters lair. Brrrrrrr how cold is it in here I walk in and laugh the monster is a Popsicle frozen solid all it take is a good thump from my sword and it passes. Another one dead only 2 left. I sigh hmmmm it is suddenly getting warmer mmmm it feels so good. I slip into a nice deep sleep and feel hands touching me as I wake up in Hyrule field. Uh oh she got away and is now looking at me with pure hate. "Why do you keep trying to lock me away?" I turn away. "Leave me Farore do not come back please…." "Why you idiot do you have no feelings?" I turn around and scream at her. "I have plenty of feelings Farore I do not care if you are the daughter of a goddess or not I will not be bullied into submission now leave me!" I turn away from her and transform into a bird preparing to leave but not before hearing her say. "W-Why do you keep pushing me away?" too late I am already gone flying through the clouds I feel sad making her cry like that her eyes and hai…..what am I thinking knock it off you have 2 monsters left to kill. I land near the center of Lake Hylia. Hmph no monster yet then something moves…. The island that I am standing on is the monster crap….. I fall off the island and into the water, the thing nearly swallows me but I swim away gasping as I feel it closing in. "Damn beats eat this!" I yell as I flip around and use GODESS TENDRILS to kill it or so I thought as I walk away the thing moves again almost killing me. "Hmmm seems to be a lot tougher than I thought." I slam my sword into its shell and crack it in the process but it sheds the cell and becomes much faster to my dismay. "Why must I be punished?" I say as I am slammed into the ground and forced to look into the ugly turtle like things face. It rears up and I slip out using my sword as a cleaver I cut its foot off and it topples to the ground. "Phew that was close." I mutter as my sword slices the things head off cleanly. I turn around and start to walk away before I feel something trap me. I look down and it is a goddess's shield. "No Farore let me go I already told you I do not want to talk to you." I struggle as she approaches toward me. "Now Locke tell me why are you running away?" it hits me this conversation is like the one with Zelda. "Leave me alone please let me go!" she walks toward me and leans in close. "Locke Avalon you will tell why you are running from me?" I slowly start to sweat as I breathe in her scent she smells like vanilla. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I break free and run away as fast as I can I will not explain this to her huff huff. I collapse into a pile of leaves as she comes up to me. "Locke?" I turn away from her. "Yes Farore?" "Thanks you." I feel her lay down next to me and I move away from her but she keeps getting closer…..i give up women these days. I feel her cuddle closer to me and I blush she must have felt this because she snuggled closer to me. Argh damn it I have to leave now. She finally falls into a deep sleep before I notice that these are the bushes that I used to live in….i was in Ordan again I breathed in the air and smelled my childhood again. I slide out of Farore grip and sighed as I walked to Link's house. "It has not changed at all it even feels the same I have missed this place so much." I lay down on the porch and laugh. I finally fall asleep to the sound of the crickets and frogs

Ilia's View

I had returned to the village less than a month ago all was peaceful everything was back to normal. I woke up this morning to hear all the girls giggling when I walk out I see what they're giggling at. A young man with Chesnutt brown hair was sitting at Link's doorstep asleep of all things. He wakes up finally and falls off the ladder. "So much for being smooth. Way to go." I hear him mutter to himself Beth walks up to him. "Hello stranger." I see him cringe. "Yes hello nice morning is it?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me later today?" he walks away. "Not interested." I can't help but giggle as I see Beth turn bright red and I see him walk towards me, he leans in and whispers in my ear. "Is this the mayor's house?" "Y-Yes it is." "Thanks" I blush as he walks past me whispering in my ear thanks. Beth walks toward me. "Why did he hit on you and not the most beautiful girl in the village?" she flips her hair. "ha ha ha I would not worry about it Beth…" I am cut off by a beautiful girl running towards us. She asks. "Have any of you seen a boy with Chesnutt brown hair pass by here?" I point into my house where she enters and I hear the man scream in terror as he runs out the door. "Ouch ouch why the mallet Farore?" he was rubbing his head as she held a mallet. "That as for running away again." "Well you did not have to hit me again." He grumbles. He flashes me a charming smile and I blush as the girl turns toard me. I see her eyes gleam for a second but it disappears. "Jack do you know this girl?" he looks at her with anger before stalking away with her following closely behind.

Locke's View

Well this is how my day starts I wake up to a bunch of giggling girls ogling over me, I manage to fall off the ladder at Link's hut, proceed to try and find the mayor to ask about the monster and them I am struck by a giant mallet what is next? At this point im sitting in the tree in the village looking down at the world. "Humph maybe Farore finally decided to leave me alone…..i was dead wrong. I noticed that Ilia was talking to her I used my hearing to listen to them. "So Ilia what do you think of Jack?" "He's fine but my heart still aches for another." I nearly fall out of the tree at this statement but catch myself before falling. "ooooo who's that?" she blushes and sighs. "Locke…." I see her eyes gleam uh oh I never like it when she gets that gleam… "I have spoken to him on several occasions." She looks up. "He is dead…." "I know that but keep this secret my mom is…." I jump down at this point. "Ok enough chit chat we have to move on I can't be worrying about you all the time Farore." She giggles. "Locke why don't you spend sometime with Ilia?" she raises her eyebrows and I smack myself. "No thanks." I disappear once again and reappear in my tree. "Stupid Farore always putting her nose in where it does not belong." I watch as Ilia makes her way toward my tombstone. I decide to go over and listen for a while. "Locke…..I miss you so much it feels like only a day ago that we were dancing together at the Festival…..where are you?" her tears fall. "Why did you have to die?" at this point I walk out of the shadows. "You know he misses you too…." She looks up. "He speaks of you in high regards treating your name like a precious gemstone….." I stand up and walk out of the grave yard yawning and I find a quiet spot to take out one of my precious possessions that I never showed anyone not even Link. It was a knife with sapphire encrusted hilt, the blade had a number of cravings and ws razor sharp. I admire its beauty as it gleams in the sun and I smile sadly this was Zelda's present to me for my 6th birthday. I never have used it the blade is brand new no blood stains or gore covers it. "Zelda please wherever you are in the afterlife be safe and protect me….." I sharpen the blade again for the umpteenth time I never know when I'm going to use it so I keep it at tip top shape for the future. I sigh as I look into the trees until I hear someone scream back at the village. I race towards town and see what was causing the commotion a giant dragon was attacking the villagers and had someone in its grasp. I look at my list and it was the last things I had to kill. I crack my back in preparation for the final monster. "Everyone get back now!" I walk forward and draw my sword advancing toward the giant beast. It snaps its jaws at me as I run towards it and do a backflip but it reacts too quickly and snaps my sword. "Great just great." I pull out my old knife and proceed to attack the dragon as it tries to fry me with fire. I continue to run round it as the things tries to catch me off guard. I jump over its tail and climb up its back and attack its weak point behind its neck there was a place with no scales. I jump and thrust my blade down into the things neck and blood pours out as I twist the blade. It hisses in pain as it thrashes out toward the crowd of people. "Oh no you don't." I yank its head backward and it smacks me against a tree I fall off the things. "Well looks like I'm going to have to use that spell again." I start to chant a few words and my energy slowly depletes to zero as I fall down to one knee exhausted as the dragon is slowly dragged into the ground sealing it away forever. "Huff this sucks I am in pain again….." I feel myself weaking argh not again I just barely got over my exhaustion I cannot let Farore see me like this. I try to get up but fall on my face "Argh!" I feel strong arms help me up it was Rusl and Mayor Bo. "Come with us I have an extra room and Bo has one for your friend." I fade into the darkness after saying. "Please tell Farore to not be angry….."

Ilia's View

I watch as the strange boy seals away the dragon that has been killing our livestock for months. He falls to his knee and tries to get up but falls Rusl catches him and take him to his house. Father walks toward me with an hysterical Farore. "What happened to Jack?" "He is fine just tired from fighting a dragon he saved the village from a disaster." She slumps to the floor in relif nd I see her look at the room we are giving her. "Thank you for the room I will be going to sleep now I am really tired." She goes in and I soon hear her breathing heavily. Why does this boy make me feel like I know him for some reason

I wake up the next day and her someone outside hitting something with a sword. I get dressed and walk out to see Jack already fighting a dummy using a new sword that Rusl gave him. Lot of the boys in the village are watching him as he practices he seems to be very skilled with the blade. Malo walks up to him. "Hey I challenge you to a match using wooden swords." Jack looks surprised. "No I do not fight kids." He sheatehs his sword. "What are you a coward?" He turns around with a wooden sword in his hand. "Well come on then." Malo attacks him and in seconds Malo was disarmed and on the ground with a sword pointed at his throat. Everyone gasps. "Too cocky you thought just because we were the same age that you would overpower me. Sword fighting is not just about swinging a weapon saying that your awesome has nothing to do with it. To become a knight you must have honor and integrity not be cocky never underestimate an opponent." I watch him walk away with a few girls including Beth following him.

Locke's View

Malo has nopt hanged a bit same cocky kid I hope he learns his lesson. I go to my old private place that I used to train before I left. I was trying to create a new technique the Black Dragon slash that involves me doing a backflip while firing a dark orb at the enemy. I try it a few times before I realize that my shirt was getting in the way. I take it off and try to get the form right, finally I got the form down now I added the dark orb to the mix and hit a target. Until I hear a giggle coming from the bushes. I sigh it is those girls again stupid fan girls…. I walk off but not before hearing what is with that tattoo? When I became a commander I was made to have a tattoo to show that I was a commander it was three bars along with HG symbol across the middle. I sigh as I reach the river and sit down taking out my knife. I hear someone approaching. "OOOO is that a present for me?" "No Beth this is my knife." "Awwww but it is so pretty why can't I have it?" "Leave now." "No not until I get something from you." I start to get nervous. "What do you want?" she tackles me and the knife is knocked into the water. I take two seconds to look at her before I jump into the river after my knife.

Ilia's View

As I sit on my porch looking at the river when I see it moves slightly. I see a pair of Black eyes peer out of the water looking for something. "Ilia is it safe?" "Yes Beth left a while ago." I see his shoulders slump as he drags himself out of the water cradling something close to his chest as if it is his life. "What is in the cloth?" he looks at me and takes it out. It was an amazing beautiful knife with the royal families crest on it sapphires on the hilt gleamed in the sunlight as he hands it to me. "It's amazing." He grins. "That was a present from a long time ago but I still have never used it." He puts it back into his pocket. "So Beth is trying to get you again huh?" he nods his head nd laughs. "She knocked my knife into the river and I had to go get it before it rusted because of the water." I see him look at the knife with a look of love and caring I am shocked that a guy like him treats something so carefully. He gets up felling akward. "Where are you going?" "A walk in the forest before I retire for the day." He gets up and walks toward the forest as I watch him go towards the woods I feel sad like an old friend is leaving me.

Locke's View

Sigh I can't get to close to her. "Locke are you ok?" I notice Farore walking towards me. "Farore I'm fine just a little tired." She looks at me concerned. "How does it feel seeing the girl you were in love with in front of your eyes." "I feel happy knowing that she is safe at last." I lay on the roof of one of the houses after Farore went into Rusl's house after I said that I would stay at Ilia's for a few nights. "Sigh I still do not believe that I am back here again I have missed this place." "Jack are you out here?" I heard Ilia yell from the ground. I jump down startling her. "You scared me." "I have that effect on people." I say shrugging. She giggles to my horror. "How long will you be staying?" I am not sure how to reply to this until I get a message in my head stating that I am to stay here until the battle begins. "Well looks like for another month unless my plans change." She grins and leans closer to me. I flinch and jump back onto the roof. "Good night Ilia." She climbs the ladder next to the roof without me noticing. As I pull out my orcania and begin to play the new song that the hero of time played. "That was beautiful Jack." I leap into the air startled at her sudden outburst. She giggles and walks toward me. "You know I used to sit up on this roof with Locke a long time ago and he would hold me close." Oh no she does not want me to do that goddess help me. "I'm sorry Ilia please go to bed…" she looks at me with hurt in her eyes as she climbs down. Sigh if she ever finds out who I am she will never let me leave again. I fall asleep finally.

Ilia's view

I wake up to the sound of crying coming from the roof. "No…..leave Ilia alone…..no I don't care if you are looking for me…..Locke yes that is my name what do you want…..no please don't kill her….ARGH!" I hear Jack scream. I climb up the ladder seeing him thrash around as he rolls around the roof. "Please stop it hurts so much…" he opens his eyes and I see sweat pouring off his head and tears appear in his eyes as they run down the front of his shirt. "Argh I thought the dreams would go away why are they coming back….Ilia if she dies everything that I am fighting for will be for nothing…..I have to do this for her…even if I die I will not let her….what am I saying." He rolls over and sees me and freezes. "Hi jack." "Crap how much sis you hear?" "The fact that you want to protect me and that you are going to die?" at this point I feel some dust fly over me and I fall unconscious.

Locke's View

Man am I glad I had that memory dust on me or else she would have found out who I was. As I put her into bed I kiss her lightly on the lips and smile as I hear her say "Locke." She holds her pillow close to her and snuggles closer to it. I grin as I climb up onto the roof and fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning and decide to go and visit Farore. As I walk through the village I begin to think about how I am going to defeat Ganondorf I mean he has had years of experience while I have had only a few months. "Sigh this is going to be difficult." I hear Farore waking up inside the house and I walk in. "Good morning Uli is Farore ready we have training to do today." "She will be ready in just a minute." I sit down at the table and stare at my knife at my side as I begin to sharpen it. " ?" I hear someone ask for me? "Who is there?" Colin walks out from behind the door. "Oh hi Colin how can I help you?" "Well I was wondering if you could teach me some techniques." I chuckle. "If it is alright with your mom I would be delighted to have a student for a little while." He grins and runs off to ask Uli. "Thank you for getting my son so excited about something." Rusl walks in. "No problem I was hoping to have a student like my master." Colin runs back in. "My mom said yes can we start today?" he jumps up and down. "Yes lets start right now." We walk out the door and I pull out my sword. "Now Colin today I am going to show you a special move that no one has ever seen ok?" he nods his head as I take my stance. I flip with my sword and do a great spin, slash at the fake dummy and cut it in half. "That was called the Evergrande stance it involves the user to put a great amount of force into the spin as they cut down on the enemy. But it costs a lot of energy to do this." Colin works on this for a while and finally gets the fundamentals down. He can flip backwards now and do a great spin. But still cannot slice the enemy in half. "Colin come here." "Yes master?" I chuckle. "No need for master my friend just call me Jack." "Ok Jack." "What can I do for you?" I sit back. "Well I want advice on love…." I nearly chocke on air. "L-Love you say?" "Yes I want to tell Beth how I feel about her…." "Hmmm the best way to express your feelings would be through acts of chivalry, you know helping her with chores and what not." He nods his head. "What about you master who do you love?" uh oh. "That does not matter right now but she was a good friend of mine I never got to tell her how I feel and regret it very much so please don't wait for the chance could be gone. Now enough of this back to training." We train until Uli calls Colin in for lunch and I chuckle. "We can continue this later I will be here all month." I ruffle his hair and grin. As he walks away I feel sad as I walk toward the grove of trees where I first met Ilia many years ago. It was a bright day I was training under the hot sun sweating buckets when she came here and gave me some water and left. "Sigh why must life be so hard?" I mutter to myself. "No I must keep trying for her to protect her no matter what I told myself after that day to never be weak again." Beth was once again sneaking up on me during practice. I finally had my new stance down where I shot off a ball of darkness as I slashed at my enemy. "OH Jack." Uh oh it's Beth. I jump into a tree and look out of the bushes just in time because Beth tried to catch me and I disappeared into the tree. "Sigh will she ever leave me alone?" I finally manage to relax. "Well it has been about three years already huh?" I sat there thinking about what I am going to do. I know that I will be sealed in the weapon but I will go down fighting. "Jack come down here!" great Beth found me again. "No thanks I will pass." I just sit there as I hear her get angry. "JACK COME DOWN HERE!" uh oh crazy psycho bitch alert. "I think I am just going to leave now…." I jump out of the tree and proceed to walk away until I feel her arms around my waist. "Hey there handsome." She winks dear god help me. "Time to go…." I disappear in a cloud of smoke and sigh as I finally managed to escape Beth and sit down in the fields. I decide to take of my disguise for a little while just to relax as Locke not Jack. "Sigh only a few more months…" I grumble. I decide to train for a while and grab my sword that Rusl let me use. I go into the middle of the field and take a battle stance nd swing my sword a couple of times before using deadly slice against a target dummy. "Locke you have to come quickly!" Farore was running toward me panicking. "Bulbins and a Dark Nut are heading toward the village." I race toward the village drawing my knife out of its sheath this means war. I notice a bunch of Bulbins marching toward us. "You bastards!" I charge toward them rage increasing as I get closer and closer until my knife meets flesh. But it snaps…..gret now I have to deal with a broken knife my favorite. I quickly pull out the sword and slash at a few of them damn I have no chance. "Argh you bastards are going to die…" but I am cut short by a blade cutting through my shirt. "Humph guess I have no choice." I draw out my sapphire blade and kill 10 of them only 10 left and one giant knight in stupid suit. I finish off the bulbins but the Dark Nut was a lot harder to kill off. I finally manage to do so but I was covered in injuries and bleeding pretty bad. I notice the townspeople watching me. "What's wrong never seen a man kill some monsters before?" Ilia steps forward. "No we have never seen a man in the village with the marking of a commander. I reach up to my neck and notice that my hidden symbol was revealed. I slowly back away from them if they find out who I am. I decide to take off as fast as I could. I'm panting as I reach the entrance to the woods my mission was almost complete I need to escape now. I hear people behind me. "Wait!" I turn around and snicker. "Why are you leaving?" "I have no reason to stay here but let me tell you this, train all the men for combat something is coming." I walk into Hyrule field and start the long journey back to Castle town.


End file.
